L'amour chez les vampires
by calimero59
Summary: Deux personnes se rencontrent… L'un souffre et l'autre peut lui offrir l'éternité… *SLASH*
1. RESUME PROLOGUE

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle aventure avec nos deux beaux gosses, mes chouchous !_

_J'espère que ce résumé- prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite… N'hésitez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire avec votre avis !_

_Pour la publication, je pense reprendre le même rythme qu'avant, une fois par semaine : le dimanche !?_

_Bonne lecture…_

_._

_PS : N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez me suivre sur ma page _Facebook : Kali Mes Fictions _ou sur _Twitter : Kali59_ !_

_._

**.**

* * *

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX**

Carlisle CULLEN / Edward MASEN

* * *

**RESUME**

_Deux personnes se rencontrent… L'un souffre et l'autre peut lui offrir l'éternité…_

* * *

**NOTE**

_Cette fiction sera entièrement rédigée à travers le point de vue d'Edward et de Carlisle. _

**_* Slash entre Edward et Carlisle, Rated M, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !*_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight, sauf ceux de mon invention._

* * *

**01 – PROLOGUE**

**.**

**Carlisle CULLEN**

**.**

**.**

Je suis un vampire, transformé à l'âge de vingt trois ans, avec déjà plus trois siècles d'existence !

Pour le moment, je vis seul, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon âme sœur, mais je ne désespère pas, d'après les légendes, nous sommes tous destinés à quelqu'un de bien précis. L'amour chez un vampire est très puissant !

Actuellement, j'habite dans la banlieue de Seattle, près d'une forêt, car je me nourris de sang d'animaux, je suis ce que les miens appellent « un vampire végétarien ». Depuis ma transformation, je n'ai jamais touché au sang humain et je suis soi-disant « un pacifique » par rapport aux autres vampires. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à nous alimenter de cette manière, il y a différents clans dont un en Alaska, que je vois de temps en temps.

J'essaie de rester le plus humain possible, je les côtoie chaque jour dans mon travail. Je suis chirurgien urgentiste, un comble pour un vampire de travailler dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de sang, ce métier je l'adore et surtout de pouvoir sauver des vies. Je suis aussi bénévole dans un centre SDF pour les aider dans leurs vies de tous les jours : j'effectue des soins, je distribue de la nourriture et je les écoute.

…

* * *

**.**

**Edward MASEN**

**.**

**.**

Ma situation actuelle est misérable, triste et faite de solitude…

Je vis dans la rue depuis deux ans, mais c'est plus de la survie que de vivre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, à l'âge de mes dix-huit ans, j'ai été mis à la porte de l'orphelinat, sympa comme cadeau !

Mes parents sont des inconnus pour moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère était une prostituée donc mon père inconnu, sûrement un de ses clients. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être adopté à cause de ma maladie : le « SIDA » et j'étais la « risée » de tout l'orphelinat ainsi qu'à l'école.

Le SIDA, c'est grâce à ma mère, « beau cadeau de la vie », qui m'a transmis cette maladie ou cette « merde » à ma naissance. Maintenant, je dois faire attention à tout et prendre un traitement qui est hors de prix que j'arrive à avoir ou à voler, car sans ce traitement je crois que je serais déjà mort.

Au début, j'ai tout fait pour trouver un travail, mais ce n'est pas évident, je n'ai pas d'expérience et seulement mon bac comme diplôme.

Aujourd'hui, je viens d'arriver sur Seattle par le train. Pendant le long trajet, j'ai failli me faire chopper plus d'une fois par le contrôleur, car je n'avais pas de billet puisque je n'ai pas d'argent. Mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air, d'un recommencement, Chicago, je commençais à connaître par cœur et les foyers pour les SDF craignaient à fond, je n'y mettais plus les pieds.

Peut être une nouvelle vie qui commence…

…

* * *

A bientôt **Kali**


	2. Une rencontre futile

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**02 – Une rencontre futile **

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Me voilà depuis quelques jours sur Seattle, je squatte la gare, où je peux m'abriter et trouver des restes de nourriture sans problème, car dehors il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir. Et c'est hallucinant, comment les personnes gaspillent leur nourriture, mais d'un côté tant mieux pour moi !

Mais je dois faire attention aux autres SDF, car ils ne sont pas très commodes, ils volent ou ils agressent les gens, je n'aime pas la violence, donc je me suis refugié à l'opposé d'eux pour être tranquille.

Ce soir, je vais essayer de dormir, chose pas évidente dans ce monde hostile. Je me cale bien dans mon duvet avec mon sac à dos comme oreiller, pour éviter qu'on me le vole et je ferme les yeux ….

…

Au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'on essaye de me prendre mon sac, j'ouvre les yeux d'un coup pour voir trois mecs qui essayent de me voler et je me redresse de suite en passant mon sac dans mon dos.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement, un des mecs me bloque mon dos contre le mur les pieds dans le vide et son bras sur mon torse et sa main sur ma bouche, pour ne pas alerter la sécurité. J'essaye de me débattre…

_**Hey mon mignon arrête de bouger, d'accord, sinon je serai moins gentil ! Menace un des types.**_

Mais j'en n'ai rien à foutre de lui, je veux juste récupérer mes affaires et qu'on me laisse tranquille ! A force de bouger, j'arrive à lui mettre un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes, il me lâche et je m'écroule sur le sol.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que je reçois un pied dans le ventre, putain ça fait mal ! Et les coups s'enchainent, j'essaye de résister mais avec leurs forces, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

…

Je me réveille, mais je suis agressé par la lumière et je referme aussitôt les yeux. Je sens quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi, j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je vois qu'on a diminué l'intensité de la lumière.

Je regarde autour de moi, je vois des murs blancs, merde, je suis à l'hôpital et il faut que je sorte d'ici au plus vite ! Je me redresse en grimaçant de douleur au niveau de mes cotes.

_**Hey, reste tranquille ! Dit une voix magnifique.**_

Je relève les yeux pour croiser des yeux dorés, je n'ai jamais vu cette couleur, je suis complément fasciné par ce regard.

_**Bonjour, je suis le docteur CULLEN.**_

_Humm….. _

Putain ! Quel con…. Super MASEN ! Quelle réaction !

_**Tu t'es fait agresser, il y a deux jours et …**_

_Quoi ? Deux jours ?_

_**Oui ! Ton corps avait besoin de repos !**_

_Je ne peux pas rester ici…._

_**Tu n'as pas le choix, ton état…**_

_Non ! Laissez-moi partir, dis-je en me levant pour sortir de ce lit._

_**Edward, arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire mal… Dit-il en me bloquant le passage et me forçant de m'allonger. **_

_Aie ! Putain…. Criais-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur._

Je sens une piqûre dans mon bras, je sombre dans le noir…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Depuis deux jours, j'admire cet ange endormi dans ce lit. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me jeter à son cou, tellement son odeur est alléchante. C'est la première fois où j'ai autant de mal à tenir, le monstre en moi le veut, mais je résiste, je suis allé chasser plus que d'habitude.

Il est arrivé aux urgences suite à une agression à la gare, tous les coups ont été portés sur ses cotes, il en a deux de fêlées.

D'après son dossier, il est sans domicile fixe et en plus il est sous traitement pour le SIDA. Personne ne voulait s'occuper de lui, quelle belle mentalité dans cet hôpital, je savais que beaucoup de médecins ne veulent pas s'occuper des SDF surtout s'ils étaient aussi malades ! Par moment, je me demande ce que je fais là, les personnes sont tellement égoïstes de nos jours.

Avant de partir, je vérifie ses constantes, comme il était agité à son réveil, je lui mets une bonne dose de calmant et je lui fais une perf' supplémentaire pour son traitement.

* * *

Merci de votre accueil pour ma nouvelle fiction ainsi que vos commentaires, vos alertes, vos favoris...

**Kali**


	3. Chercher

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**03 – Chercher**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me réveille tout groggy, ma chambre est dans l'obscurité, je regarde autour de moi et il n'y a personne. Le « doc » a du s'en aller, ouf, c'est le moment de partir loin de cet endroit, hors de prix pour moi !

Je me redresse difficilement, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes et j'arrache les perfusions, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop saigner.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je suis prêt à partir, je prends mon sac à dos et je me faufile dans les couloirs de cet hôpital. J'arrive sans mal à sortir, mais en sortant je suis saisi par le froid et je remonte le col de ma veste.

Où aller maintenant ? Il est cinq heures du matin et je ne connais rien ici, donc, pas évident de s'orienter. Je pars vers ma droite pour essayer de trouver un plan de cette ville, pour pouvoir me situer.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Ce matin, j'arrive en avance à l'hôpital, je suis tellement pressé de revoir cet ange !

J'ai passé ma nuit à faire des recherches sur mon attirance envers Edward, si j'ai bien compris, c'est «** mia cantante **» et plus précisément mon âme sœur.

En y réfléchissant bien, mon attirance est au-delà de son sang, dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur Edward, ma première pensée a été « un ange », tellement il est magnifique et quand j'ai pu enfin voir la couleur de ses yeux : vert, comme des émeraudes !

Dès mon arrivée, je vais dans sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte, il n'y a plus personne et la déception m'envahit.

Eh merde ! Je ressors en suivant son odeur et je me trouve dehors à chercher où il est parti comme un voleur.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Pour ce soir, j'ai trouvé un centre de refuge pour SDF par trop loin du centre-ville, en espérant trouver une place au chaud avec un vrai lit, car là j'ai vraiment mal à mes cotes.

J'arrive à l'entrée, il y a déjà la queue, pas étonnant, vu le temps actuellement : pluie et vent.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrive enfin devant la personne à l'accueil.

_Bonjour !_

_**Bonjour Monsieur, vous avez de la chance, il reste encore une place, je vais prendre votre nom, s'il vous plait ? M'annonce la dame.**_

_Je suis Edward MASEN._

_**Ok ! Edward, Avez-vous des problèmes de santé ?**_

_Pourquoi cette question ? Demandais-je en me méfiant._

_**Nous avons un médecin bénévole dans ce centre, donc, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller le voir, c'est gratuit pour tous nos pensionnaires.**_

_D'accord ! _

_**Mais ce n'est pas une obligation !**_

_Mumm…_

_**Son bureau se trouve près du dortoir des hommes sur votre droite. Sinon pour le repas, il sera servi dans la grande salle entre les deux dortoirs, vers dix neuf heures. Là vous pouvez accéder directement au dortoir, aux douches et à la salle de détente, si vous voulez. **_

_Merci. _

_**Une dernière petite chose, voici un cadenas pour ranger vos affaires dans le vestiaire près de votre lit, pour éviter les vols. **_

_OK !_

…_._

En arrivant, j'en ai profité pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude, j'ai dû retirer mes bandages et j'ai un peu galéré pour les remettre après. Ensuite, je me suis installé dans un lit à l'écart des autres, car je suis toujours méfiant.

Vers dix neuf heure trente, j'arrive enfin au réfectoire pour aller manger, je n'ai rien avalé de la journée, j'ai trop faim et à l'odeur je vais me régaler !

Toute en faisant la queue, je regarde autour de moi et mon regard tombe sur le « magnifique doc » ! Nan, ce n'est pas possible, je dois halluciner ! Merde, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, pour l'éviter, je baisse la tête, priant pour passer inaperçu.

Je tends nom assiette sans regarder la personne, j'ai peur de me faire démasquer, mais trop tard !

_**Edward ?**_

Je relève la tête doucement, en rougissant un peu, pour fixer mon regard dans le sien.

_**Pourquoi être parti ?**_

_Euh…. Bafouillais-je_

_**Ok ! Après avoir mangé, tu viens me voir dans mon bureau, d'accord ? Me demande le docteur CULLEN.**_

Je confirme en hochant la tête, même si je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Je perds complètement mes moyens face à lui, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive.

Je m'installe sur un bout de table assez loin des autres et je reste dans mes pensées pendant tout le repas.

…

Je suis devant la porte de son bureau, j'hésite à frapper, au bout de cinq minutes, j'avance pour toquer, mais la porte s'ouvre sur le « doc ».

_**Vas-y, entre, m'invite le docteur CULLEN.**_

Je reste immobile près de son bureau, n'osant relever les yeux.

_**Peux-tu t'installer sur la table, s'il te plait, et enlever ton pull et ton tee-shirt ?**_

Je m'exécute directement en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

_**A voir tu as encore mal, non ?**_

_Oui, dis-je en m'installant sur la table de consultation._

_**D'accord, dit-il tout en commençant à m'ausculter.**_

Ces gestes sont doux et précis, je me laisse aller en fermant les yeux.

_**Et voilà c'est fini, j'ai remplacé ton bandage, et si tu peux reviens me voir dans quelques jours ? **_

_D'accord ! Dis-je en me relevant doucement._

_**Vas-y, tu peux y aller ! A bientôt Edward. **_

_Merci. _

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos alertes, vos favoris...

**Kali**


	4. Une proposition

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**04 – Une proposition**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Après avoir été voir ce « fameux » docteur CULLEN, je suis un peu chamboulé, mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je me réfugie dans un coin isolé de la salle de détente pour réfléchir.

Pourquoi ? J'arrive à être aussi détendu à ces côtés ! D'habitude, je suis toujours sur mes gardes, mais là je me sens tellement bien avec le docteur CULLEN que mon corps arrive enfin à se détendre complètement, chose rare depuis ces dernières années.

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

La porte se ferme doucement sur Edward, je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, chose inutile pour un vampire, mais je suis tellement bouleversé par tous mes sentiments et le voir si vulnérable et si fragile, j'ai tant envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger…

Je sors de mon bureau pour faire un dernier tour du centre avant de partir chez moi. Au moment de tourner vers la salle de détente, j'aperçois la silhouette d'Edward, je m'avance doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, il est assis face à la fenêtre.

J'arrive à sa hauteur, je pose ma main sur son épaule, il sursaute à mon contact et il se retourne tout en me regardant durement.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

…

_Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? _

_**Mumm…. Dit-il en se retournant avec son regard vers l'extérieur.**_

Nous restons silencieux tout les deux, en regardant le même paysage : la vie nocturne de Seattle sous la pluie !

_Edward, pourquoi être parti comme un voleur de l'hôpital ? Demandais-je pour briser le silence._

_**Ce lieu est hors de prix pour moi!**_

_Oui ! Mais…_

_**Je sais, mais je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, depuis tout petit, je m'y rends déjà hélas régulièrement, m'annonce-t-il en me coupant la parole.**_

_Pourquoi ?_

_**Vous devez le savoir, vous avez lu mon dossier, non ?**_

_Oui ! Mais comment tu fais pour ton traitement ?_

_**Comme je peux… Par moment, j'arrive à l'avoir en pharmacie ou en le volant, je n'ai pas trop le choix, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

_Ok ! _

…

_Pourquoi avoir quitté Chicago ?_

_**J'ai juste eu envie de changer d'air. Et vous, vous avez toujours habité ici ?**_

_Non, j'ai beaucoup voyagé… Dis-je._

_**Vous avez de la chance, j'aimerais bien aussi…**_

_Ce n'est pas vraiment de la chance, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix… Confiais-je en m'interrompant dans ma phrase avant d'en dire de trop._

_**Ah ! Et pourquoi ?**_

_A certains moments de la vie, il faut changer d'air, comme tu le dis toi-même._

_**Mumm…**_

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois SDF ?_

_**A mes dix-huit ans, j'ai été mis dehors de l'orphelinat, donc, comme je n'avais pas d'argent et pas de travail, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix…. Dit-il.**_

_D'accord !_

…

Le silence retombe entre nous…

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai une idée, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, un comble pour un vampire d'avoir peur d'un humain !

_Edward, je peux te faire une proposition ? Demandais-je doucement peur de sa réaction._

_**Ouais, dit-il en se méfiant.**_

_Si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider ?_

_**En quoi ?**_

_Si tu le souhaites, je te propose de t'héberger ?_

_**Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi vouloir m'aider moi et pas un autre ?**_

_Je pourrai devenir ton médecin, et pour ton traitement…_

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, m'annonce Edward, en se levant brusquement tout en partant.**_

_Edward ! Dis-je en l'agrippant par le bras._

_**Laissez-moi tranquille !**_

_Réfléchis juste à ma proposition, s'il te plait, d'accord ?_

…

Il se retourne pour repartir vers le dortoir.

_Attends Edward, tiens voici mon numéro de téléphone et mes coordonnées, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à me joindre de jour comme de nuit, sans problème. _

_**Mumm…. Dit-il en prenant ma carte pour la mettre dans sa poche.**_

Je le regarde partir jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir, je me décide de bouger pour aller chercher mes affaires dans mon bureau et quitter le centre pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

UN **GRAND MERCI** à **Missloup** & **Pilgrim67...**

**Kali**


	5. Demander de l'aide

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**05 – Demander de l'aide**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Un mois que je me retiens pour ne pas aller chercher Edward, je l'ai plus revu au centre et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter à cause du début de l'hiver.

J'espère qu'il a pu trouver un abri, car avec ces températures négatives, un être humain ne peut pas résister, donc impossible de dormir dehors.

Depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Edward, le monstre en moi essaie de tout faire pour aller chercher son âme sœur, je me suis même refugié chez mes amis, les « Denali », un clan qui vit en Alaska. J'ai pu discuter énormément avec Eléazar le chef du clan, qui a pour capacité de découvrir les aptitudes chez un vampire.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Suite à mon appel téléphonique à mon ami Eleazar, je suis parti directement chez eux et à peine arrivé, il a tout de suite compris le but de ma visite.

_**Carlisle, bienvenue, vas-y rentre ! M'accueille Eléazar.**_

_Bonjour ! Tu es seul ? _

_**Oui, Carmen et les filles sont parties quelques jours pour faire du shopping à Vancouver.**_

_D'accord !_

_**Alors raconte-moi…**_

_Comme si tu n'avais pas encore compris… Dis-je un peu perdu dans mes sentiments._

_**A te voir tu as enfin rencontré ton âme sœur ! Tu devrais être heureux, non ?**_

_Oui bien sûr, mais il y a un peu détail important, il est humain !_

_**Oh ! Il ?**_

_Oui ! Il s'appelle Edward, il a vingt ans et surtout il est malade. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui._

_**Ok ! Malade de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**_

_Le SIDA !_

…

Je baisse la tête, et je replonge dans mes pensées, plus précisément Edward.

_**Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Me demande Eleazar en brisant le silence.**_

_La première fois, il est arrivé à l'hôpital suite à une agression et la fois suivante au centre SDF où je suis bénévole._

_**SDF ?**_

_Oui !_

_**Pourquoi de ne pas lui avoir proposé de l'héberger ?**_

_C'est fait, et depuis, plus de nouvelles ! Il est assez méfiant, je pense._

_**D'accord ! Vas-y doucement alors, je pense que tu devras être patient avec Edward. Peut être qu'il n'a pas encore découvert ses sentiments envers toi. Chez un humain, c'est plus long que chez un vampire. **_

_Mumm…_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te comprends, essaie de prendre ton temps et après tu auras l'éternité avec lui.**_

_Quoi ? Je ne veux pas le transformer, ce serait cruel de ma part de le condamner à être un monstre ! _

_**Mais tu n'auras pas le choix Carlisle, il est malade, donc il va partir plus vite qu'un autre d'être humain. Un jour ou l'autre, tu seras confronté à ce dilemme, penses-y ! **_

…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**.**

Et voilà, depuis ma discussion avec Eleazar, je me pose encore plus de questions : Est-ce que je serai capable de le transformer, sans le tuer ? Et si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ? Et…

Merde ! Mon téléphone ?

Je récupère mon portable en regardant l'appelant, un numéro inconnu, étrange !

_Carlisle Cullen_

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Ca y est, l'hiver est bien arrivé avec le froid et la neige, c'est de plus en plus dur de trouver un lieu pour dormir, autre que les centres d'accueil pour les SDF.

Depuis ma dernière rencontre avec le « doc », je ne suis plus allé là-bas de peur de le revoir, donc, je squatte un peu partout dans la ville que j'ai appris à connaître au fur et à mesure.

Au niveau de mes sentiments, je me sens complètement perdu et dépassé, par rapport à ce docteur Carlisle Cullen. J'ai hésité à l'appeler plus d'une fois pour le revoir et peut être accepté sa proposition, mais ma raison me dit de fuir.

De toute manière, je n'ai plus vraiment d'espoir, personne ne voudrait de moi : un pauvre SDF avec le SIDA en prime !

Actuellement, je suis à la recherche d'un endroit sec et chaud, mais pas moyen de le trouver. En plus depuis quelques jours, je ne me sens pas trop bien, un peu patraque, peut être un rhume !

Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, pour ce soir, je vais essayer de joindre le « fameux docteur », car j'ai trop froid et je me sens fébrile.

Je rentre dans la première cabine téléphonique, je mets le peu de pièces de monnaie en ma possession dans la fente de la machine. J'espère qu'il va répondre…

Au bout de la seconde sonnerie, il décroche et je suis pris au dépourvu en restant silencieux en entendant son nom.

Aller, je me lance, je peux le faire….

_« Docteur Cullen, je suis Edward Masen, je ne sais pas, si vous souvenez de moi….. Ok … Voilà en fait je voulais savoir si votre proposition tient toujours…. Oui... Je suis dans une cabine à la quatrième avenue à côté du parc « Westlake Park ». D'accord, je vous attends, merci. »_

Je raccroche en tremblant, je me laisse glisser contre la vitre, tellement j'ai froid et peur de cette nouvelle approche. C'est très rare que je demande de l'aide, mais là je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'espère ne pas être trompé et avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

**MERCI** à tout le monde pour vos commentaires... Cela me touche beaucoup à chaque fois !

**Kali**


	6. Soigner

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**06 – Soigner**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Dés que j'ai raccroché, je cours directement dehors, j'hésite à prendre ma voiture. Le monstre en moi me dit de courir et ma raison me dit de prendre ma voiture, c'est vrai que j'irai plus vite en courant, mais je dois faire attention aux humains, pour ne pas me faire repérer.

Je suis tellement inquiet par ce coup de téléphone, que je décide de foncer directement pour aller le chercher au plus vite.

J'arrive à la hauteur de la cabine téléphonique où je vois Edward assis par terre. Je ralentis ma course pour éviter de lui faire peur. Et en même temps, je remarque que je suis en chemise, même si je ne crains pas le froid, il va trouver bizarre que je sois en chemise sous la neige.

Je laisse tomber mes états d'âme, je frappe doucement la vitre, mais pas de réponse. J'ouvre la porte, et je remarque qu'il est inconscient.

_Eh Merde ! _

Je m'agenouille près de lui pour le secouer, pas de réaction, je prends son pouls et il est assez faible. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je le prends dans mes bras avec son sac à dos et je commence à courir vers chez moi le plus vite possible.

Le monstre en moi est enfin content de l'avoir aussi proche, et même inconscient, Edward loge sa tête dans mon cou, je souris bêtement à son geste.

Dix minutes après, j'arrive chez moi, je grimpe directement dans une des chambres, où il y a un lit, pour le poser délicatement dessus et je remarque de suite ses tremblements.

_Mais quel con !_

Edward devait déjà avoir bien froid et le fait d'avoir été blotti contre mon corps froid n'a pas aidé, la température de son corps à encore chuté.

Je le déshabille vite fait, tout en le laissant son caleçon et je fais de même. Je l'emmène dans la douche en faisant attention à la température, pour ne pas lui provoquer un choc thermique et je monte la température de l'eau au fur et à mesure pour le réchauffer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je vois sa peau devenir rouge, j'arrête l'eau et je lui passe un peignoir avant d'aller l'allonger.

Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il est toujours inconscient, je vais chercher ma mallette et je commence à l'ausculter doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer au cas où il se réveillerait.

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me réveille avec une drôle sensation : un sentiment de bien être !

Je bouge doucement dans le lit tout en ouvrant les yeux et je regarde autour de moi. Mais la panique m'envahit d'un coup, je me redresse, et je sens ma tête tourner un peu.

_**Hey, doucement….**_

Je me tourne vers cette magnifique voix que je reconnais de suite et je me tourne vers lui en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_**Bonjour, Edward, comment te sens tu ? **_

_Bonjour, docteur, dis-je en me frottant les yeux._

_**Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, si tu veux ?**_

_Mumm…. Bien !_

_**Puis-je t'ausculter pour voir si ton organisme a repris des forces ?**_

_Ouais ! J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demandais-je tout en me rallongeant dans la douceur des draps._

_**Oui ! Tu es là depuis quatre jours.**_

_Quoi ? M'écriais-je en me relevant brutalement._

_**Du calme ! Laisse-moi vérifier tes constantes et après je t'explique.**_

Je me remets sur le dos en fermant les yeux et je commence à sentir les mains froides du doc, euh de Carlisle.

_**Je vais te faire une prise de sang, Edward !**_

_Nan…. Dit-il en m'empêchant d'accéder à son bras._

_**Edward, laisse, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, regarde je vais mettre des gants, donc pas de problème.**_

_D'accord !_

…

_**Et voilà c'est fini… Veux-tu te reposer ou manger un morceau ?**_

_Euh… Bafouilla-t-il._

_**Je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner, prends ton temps pour me rejoindre, d'accord ? Je t'ai mis à disposition des serviettes ainsi qu'un jogging dans la salle de bain. **_

_Merci !_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je descends l'escalier tout joyeux, je vais directement dans la cuisine et je commence à sortir les ingrédients. Je vais lui préparer des pancakes en espérant que ce sera mangeable, car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné.

En même temps, je suis à l'affût de ses moindres gestes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je l'entends descendre les escaliers et il me rejoint timidement dans la cuisine.

_Hey…. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_**Un peu étourdi mais ça va.**_

_Vas-y installe toi. Je t'ai préparé des pancakes et comme boisson tu veux : café, thé ou chocolat ?_

_**Euh… bafouille-t-il avec ses yeux qui brillent à la vue de la nourriture. **_

_Tu peux avoir les trois, si tu veux ?_

_**Non, un chocolat, s'il vous plait !**_

_Ok ! Arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plait ?_

_**Mumm…**_

Je lui tends son chocolat bien chaud avec son médicament et je le vois hésiter.

_Vas-y sers-toi ! Tiens du sirop d'érable, si tu veux ?_

_**Merci… Euh… Vous….Tu ne manges pas ? **_

_Non, j'ai déjà mangé, ne t'inquiète pas ! _

Je prends le journal, je m'assois en face lui et je jette un coup d'œil à Edward de temps en temps, qui reste silencieux.

* * *

**MERCI **à tous mes lecteurs fidèles, anonymes… ou même dans l'ombre !

**Kali**


	7. Parler

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**07 – Parler**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Pendant tout le long de mon repas, je sens Carlisle m'observer, j'essaie d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas le déranger. Et j'ai peur aussi de la suite des événements, car il va sûrement me demander de partir. Cela fait déjà quatre jours que je squatte chez lui, mais je me sens tellement bien en sa présence…

_**Edward ! M'a-t-il doucement appelé en brisant le silence.**_

_Oui ! Dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder._

_**Je voudrais qu'on parle…**_

Ca y est, le verdict va tomber, je baisse la tête pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Je sens sa main froide sous mon menton pour me soulever la tête, je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur de la suite.

_**Je ne vais pas te demander de partir, si c'est à ça que tu penses, loin de là, ma proposition est toujours valable. Tu peux rester autant temps que tu le souhaites.**_

_Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ?_

_**Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Edward, je le sens.**_

_Mais tu ne me connais pas ?_

_**Détrompe-toi ! Dit-il, mais je l'interromps…**_

_Nan ! Je suis juste un pauvre SDF malade, dont tu as pitié, non ? Dis-je avec colère en me levant pour aller chercher mes affaires. _

_**Edward, arrête, laisse-moi parler, après, tu décideras….Dit-il sans hausser le ton tout en nous dirigeant vers le salon.**_

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, Carlisle en face de moi sur la table basse et je reste silencieux.

_**Quand je suis arrivé à la cabine téléphonique, tu étais à terre inconscient. Je pense que tu t'étais évanoui à cause du froid, donc, je t'ai ramené ici, car si j'ai bien compris, tu n'aimes pas trop les hôpitaux, non ?**_

_Oui ! Dis-je tout bas._

_**Pendant, les quatre jours qui ont suivi, j'ai surveillé tes constantes mais ton organisme avait besoin de repos. Je t'ai laissé dormir pour que tu puisses enfin te reposer et reprendre des forces.**_

_Mumm…_

_**Et je veux que tu saches que ma proposition tient toujours, si tu le souhaites ?**_

_Mais…_

_**Il n'y a pas mais…**_

_Ouais, mais je ne veux pas abuser de ta générosité, tu m'as déjà aidé en me soignant et en me remettant d'aplomb. _

_**Oui, et je peux continuer ton corps n'est pas tout à fait remis, tu en as peut être l'impression mais tes anticorps sont limites par rapport à la dernière prise de sang.**_

_Ah…_

_**Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te surveiller de près, si tu le souhaites ? Et je n'ai pas très envie que tu retournes dans la rue, vu le temps !**_

Je regarde par la fenêtre, je vois de gros flocons de neige tomber avec déjà une belle couche au sol, je frissonne déjà rien qu'en pensant au froid et à l'humidité.

_**Allez ! Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire !**_

Je me lève pour suivre Carlisle, mais j'ai toujours peur de cette nouveauté, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aidé !

_**Au rez-de-chaussée, tu as la cuisine, le salon, les toilettes à ta droite près de l'entrée et la porte là-bas surprise, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant.**_

Nous rentrons dans la pièce, où il fait chaud et humide, et je vois une piscine semi-ouverte qui se prolonge vers le jardin, impressionnant !

_Wouah ! Dis-je émerveillé. _

_**Ouais, j'aime bien venir me détendre après une journée de boulot !**_

_Mumm… Tu as de la chance._

_**Mais tu pourras en profiter, si tu le souhaites ?**_

_C'est vrai ? M'enquis-je avec enthousiasme._

_**Oui ! Et cela sera que bénéfique pour toi. **_

_Merci !_

_**Allons visiter l'étage !**_

…

Nous montons les escaliers, je regarde plus en détail Carlisle, il est vraiment magnifique : un corps de rêve par rapport à moi…

_**A l'étage, il y a trois chambres avec salle de bain et mon bureau. Sur ta droite, c'est ma chambre avec mon bureau juste à côté et sur ta gauche deux chambres, dont une où tu es déjà installé. **_

_Ok !_

_**Viens je vais te montrer mon bureau où tu pourras aller pour chercher un livre ou simplement d'installer pour surfer sur Internet ou bouquiner. **_

A peine rentré dans la pièce, je m'y sens bien, je vois une énorme bibliothèque, je vais vers celle-ci pour parcourir des yeux les titres des livres présents. Je suis impressionné par la quantité de livres ! Mais je pense que je vais passer des heures à les découvrir. L'une de mes passions est la lecture, bah là je suis servi, je pourrai lire sans me soucier…

_**Apparemment, tu es impressionné.**_

_Oui ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une bibliothèque, mais hélas…_

_**Tu pourras venir autant de fois que tu le souhaites, j'ai lu une grande partie des livres présents, donc n'hésite pas à me demander conseil, dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. **_

_Merci beaucoup Carlisle ! Dis-je ému par toutes ces émotions. _

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je suis heureux de le sentir émerveillé ainsi que de voir ses yeux brillants par les émotions. Je réussis à le mettre en confiance, je pense. Mais hélas, je dois déjà le quitter.

_Désolé, Edward, il faut que je parte au travail, je suis de garde cette après midi. _

_**Euh, d'accord ! Dit-il un peu affolé de rester seul.**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, fais comme chez toi, et tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin !_

…

_Je serai de retour vers vingt et une heure en principe._

Je le laisse là, et je vais me préparer vite fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, mais je me suis déjà absenté quatre jours affilés pour rester auprès de lui.

Avant de partir, je retourne le voir, pour le voir assis dans le canapé en train déjà de lire « Harry Potter » !

Je ne fais pas de bruit, je sors doucement à la maison pour le laisser tranquille.

* * *

**Merci** à vous tous... pour vos commentaires, ou même juste de me lire !

RDV dimanche prochain juste avant Noël, sauf si fin du monde...

**Kali**


	8. Cohabiter

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**08 – Cohabiter**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Notre cohabitation se passe à merveille, nous apprenons à nous connaître et apparemment, nous avons pas mal de points communs. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir Edward près de moi, mes sentiments grandissent de plus en plus, je le ressens au fond de moi, ma puissance s'agrandit chaque jour.

Au début, j'avais du mal à croire à cette « fameuse » légende sur « l'amour chez les vampires » : _« Quand un vampire rencontre enfin son âme sœur, sa puissance se multiplie au fur et à mesure que le temps passe jusqu'à atteindre le lien intime ! »_

Le ressenti est bien là, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est réciproque, par moment, je vois bien Edward m'observer avec un regard intense, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir, donc, je lui laisse du temps, je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer. J'ai toujours peur de le voir partir !

Edward essaie toujours de m'aider ou de ranger la maison, je pense que c'est sa façon de me remercier. Mais dès qu'il dort, j'en profite pour tout nettoyer à la vitesse vampirique, pour ne pas qu'il s'épuise. En tout cas, ses affaires sont toujours très bien rangées, il est plus ordonné que moi.

Je profite aussi de la nuit pour aller chasser, pour être le plus discret possible, mais par moment je suis obligé de donner le change car il trouverait bizarre que je ne mange jamais rien et j'ai toujours peur qu'il découvre mon secret. Mais d'un côté, je crains toujours sa réaction quand je vais devoir lui dire.

J'arrive enfin à la villa après avoir passé ma nuit et ma matinée à l'hôpital.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Depuis un mois, je suis chez Carlisle, où je squatte plus précisément, car je me sens tellement bien en sa présence. J'essaie de l'aider un maximum dans les taches ménagères ou pour les repas, mais j'ai toujours un doute qu'il apprécie vraiment, car par moment il fait des grimaces en essayant de se cacher.

Mais il n'y pas que ça d'étrange en lui, j'ai remarqué quelques détails assez surprenants, comme ses mains toujours froides ou même son corps, ses yeux d'une couleur inédite pour moi et son teint très blanc, presque translucide avec des cernes sous les yeux. Après il y a aussi des aspects bizarres, comme pas de lit dans sa chambre, d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû aller fouiller par-là, mais avec ces faits étranges, je me pose pas mal de questions.

J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet, le résultat me laisse perplexe et je n'ose pas lui poser des questions de peur d'être mis à la porte. Et si mes recherches sont bonnes, je suis dans la merde, quand même, c'est « un être dangereux » !

Mais le mot « dangereux » me paraît un peu choquant en pensant à Carlisle, il est tellement doux et attentionné vers moi que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer être « un monstre ». Et le plus étonnant, c'est son travail par rapport à sa nature, je ne comprends pas trop. J'ai tellement d'interrogations dans ma tête que par moment j'ai des migraines à force d'y penser.

Là, je mange tranquillement un sandwich en attendant son retour, tout en regardant les informations à la télévision et non loin de Seattle, il y a des faits assez étranges ! C'est peut être mon imagination à force de penser à…. Et je suis interrompu par l'arrivée de Carlisle.

_**Hey…**_

Salut…

**Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il tout en s'affalant dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. **

_Mieux je pense…._

_**D'accord ! **_

_Et toi ta garde ?_

_**C'était assez calme pas d'accident majeur !**_

_Mumm… Dis-je en avalant mon dernier morceau de sandwich._

_**Alors cela te dit de reprendre la partie d'échec d'hier ?**_

_Oui, je vais encore gagner !_

_**On va voir… **_

_Ok !_

Carlisle part chercher l'échiquier et je vais dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Ensuite, on s'installe tranquillement dans le salon face à face et la partie commence.

C'est à son tour de commencer, j'ai le temps de l'admirer, il est en pleine réflexion et est très concentré. Même s'il peut paraitre étrange, par moment, je le trouve magnifique et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, digne d'un mannequin !

Je le vois sourire, et merde je me suis fait griller, je baisse les yeux en rougissant et je regarde l'échiquier.

Tout au long de la partie, nous sommes concentrés pour éliminer l'adversaire et j'arrive toujours à trouver une faille dans son jeu.

_YES ! Echec et mat ! M'écriais-je tout joyeux._

_**Bravo ! Me dit-il avec un « putain » de sourire, qui me laisse toujours « bouche-bée » à chaque fois !**_

_Merci, voilà nous sommes enfin à égalité ! On fait notre revanche ? Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits._

_**D'accord, si tu veux….**_

Et nous voilà repartis concentrés comme jamais !

Vers la fin de la partie, il essaie de me déstabiliser avec ses sourires ou ses clins d'œil, mais je ne me laisse pas faire, même si je suis perturbé au fond de moi et j'essaie de rester focalisé sur le jeu.

D'un coup, je le vois se raidir et son regard devient noir, je me redresse pour le regarder et je le vois souffler.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carlisle ?**_

_Je pense qu'on a de la visite !_

_**Quoi….. Dis-je un peu perdu, car je n'ai pas entendu de voiture arriver.**_

Un instant après, on sonne, il se lève et je suis son mouvement.

_**Non ! Reste ici, s'il te plait ! M'annonce Carlisle en me regardant tendrement.**_

_D'accord !_

Je le laisse partir, toujours un peu troublé, je me rassois tout en essayant d'écouter leur conversation.

* * *

Un **JOYEUX NOEL** à tout le monde...

Nous avons survécus à la fin du monde, donc vous aurez la suite de cette histoire ! (lol)

**Kali**


	9. Etre découvert !

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**09 – Etre découvert !**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

J'ouvre la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec un Jasper tout sourire. Je regarde directement ses yeux, ils sont dorés, ouf, il est redevenu au régime végétarien !

_**Salut Carlisle !**_

_Salut, dis-je le laissant passer._

_**Alors où est ta moitié ? Me demande-t-il très bas pour qu'Edward ne l'entende pas.**_

Pour toute réponse, il a droit à un grognement comme il se moque ouvertement de moi. Je laisse tomber et je me dirige vers le salon pour rejoindre Edward qui me questionne du regard.

_Edward, voici Jasper un ami, Jasper voilà Edward ! Annonçais-je en regardant droit Jasper dans les yeux en disant la dernière partie de la phrase. _

_**Bonjour, dit Edward assez intimidé par Jasper.**_

_**Salut ! **_

_Au fait, Alice n'est pas avec toi ?_

_**Non, elle est partie en Europe sur Paris pour un salon de prêt-à-porter, et, franchement, je n'avais pas envie de la suivre, donc, j'ai pensé venir te voir. **_

_D'accord !_

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Nous sommes installés dans le salon, je regarde discrètement Jasper et Carlisle et je leur trouve beaucoup de similitudes : le teint très pâle, la même couleur des yeux, … Vraiment étrange ! Mes doutes se confirment, mais comment poser des questions sans pour être pris pour un débile ou un attardé mental !

_**Alors, Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Chicago avant d'arriver ici ? Me questionne Jasper en interrompant mes pensées.**_

_Rien de spécial ! J'essaie de trouver du travail ainsi que des endroits pour squatter sans être agressé. Et toi tu viens d'où ?_

_**New York, la « grosse » pomme ! **_

_Ok ! Tu fais quoi ?_

_**Je travaille aussi dans la medecine, je suis psy ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Carlisle.**_

_C'est là que vous vous êtes connus ? Demandais-je en les regardant._

_**Nan, nous nous connaissons d'avant…**_

_Mumm…._

…

_Vous êtes de la même famille, non ? Questionnais-je avec un peu la peur au ventre._

_**Oui et non ! Pourquoi ? Me demanda Carlisle**_

_Bah… Vous vous ressemblez pas mal, non !?_

…

_**Allez, pose tes questions Edward, n'hésite pas ! Dit doucement Jasper en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

Je suis mal à l'aise avec son regard, comme s'il essayait de percer mes pensées…

_**Jasper ! Laisse Edward tranquille ! Intervint Carlisle.**_

Je respire au grand coup et je me lance….

_Bah… En fait…. J'ai remarqué des choses bizarres… Carlisle, tu as toujours froid, tu manges très peu ou rien et aussi la couleur de tes yeux ! Et apparemment Jasper est pareil, donc, je me suis posé pas mal de questions et j'ai fait des recherches Internet. Dis-je hésitant de peur de leur réaction._

Je redresse la tête pour les regarder à tour de rôle, mais je m'attarde plus sur Carlisle et je le vois se crisper en me regardant.

_**Et ? Rajoute Jasper.**_

_Bah…. Je pense que vous allez me prendre pour un fou…_

_**Non, vas-y lance-toi, Edward, dit calmement Carlisle.**_

_Mes résultats sont…. Euh…. Vousêtesdesvampires ? Dis-je très rapidement._

Je n'ose plus bouger et je regarde mes pieds, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux ! Je sens Carlisle se rapprocher de moi.

_**Peux-tu répéter, s'il te plait, Edward ? Me demande Carlisle en relevant ma tête avec sa main froide sous mon menton.**_

Je le regarde bien les yeux, ils sont rassurants et, apparemment, il ne se moque pas de moi.

_Vous êtes des vampires, répétais-je toujours en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux. _

Je commence à un peu à trembler, un peu de peur et aussi à cause de mes révélations ! Ils se regardent avant de me répondre.

_**Oui. Tu as raison, nous sommes bien des vampires, m'annonce Carlisle.**_

Je reste un peu sous le choc à les regarder l'un après l'autre.

_**As-tu peur de nous ? Questionne Jasper.**_

_Oui…. Euh… Non ! Mais les vampires boivent… Dis-je en me levant d'un bond en passant une main dans mes cheveux._

Putain, je suis dans la merde ! Carlisle veut me garder pour être son repas ! Nan, ce n'est pas possible, en plus, je suis malade, donc, j'ai peut-être une chance.

_**Oui ! Les vampires boivent du sang humain, mais il y a une alternative dans notre alimentation. M'informe Jasper.**_

_Ah bon ! Laquelle ? Questionnais-je directement en me retournant vers eux._

_**Nous sommes des vampires dits « végétariens », car nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, d'où la couleur de nos yeux. M'annonce Carlisle.**_

_Et les autres ? Leurs yeux ?_

_**Rouges ! Dit simplement Jasper.**_

Waouh…. Soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_Carlisle, pourquoi m'aider ? Pour être ton futur repas ?_

_**Non ! Loin de là mon idée…. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai mordu un humain… Je… Bafouille Carlisle.**_

_Quoi ?_

_**En fait, ce que Carlisle essaie de t'expliquer, c'est un peu plus compliqué ! Dit Jasper en se moquant ouvertement de lui.**_

Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis tellement surpris par ces révélations que je suis complètement paumé. Ma tête va exploser à force !

Je regarde Carlisle, il est assis sa tête entre ses mains et on dirait…

_**Bon ! Je vous laisse vous expliquer, j'ai faim, à tout à l'heure, dit Jasper en s'éclipsant vers la porte fenêtre du salon. **_

J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir passer qu'il a déjà disparu de mon champ de vision. Je remets mes idées en place et je me retourne vers Carlisle, toujours assis, son regard intense posé sur moi.

_**Pose toutes les questions qui te passent dans la tête, je te répondrai sans problème ! M'annonce Carlisle.**_

_Euh…_

* * *

**MERVEILLEUX VOEUX 2013** à tout le monde...

**Kali**


	10. Le passé de Carlisle

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**10 – Le passé de Carlisle**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Nous voilà ! A ce « fameux » moment que je redoute tant, car j'ai peur de tout perdre !

Perdre Edward, ce serait la fin pour moi, je ne pourrai plus vivre sans être à ses côtés, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je me contenterai de son amitié : être son meilleur ami ou son confident…

J'ose à peine le regarder, j'ai peur, peur de voir son dégoût ou sa déception. Son silence est très dur, j'attends avec impatience ses questions ou même son avis !

…

_**Pourquoi m'avoir caché ta « véritable » nature ? Me demande Edward, un peu en colère.**_

…

_**Tu ne fais pas confiance ou ….**_

_Stop ! Edward, cela n'a rien à avoir…. Pourquoi…_

_**Oui !**_

_Voilà dans le monde des vampires, il y a aussi des lois comme chez vous, les humains ! _

_**Ah…**_

_La loi fondamentale est : « l'existence des vampires doit rester secrète ! » _

_**Mais…**_

_Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait, je vais te raconter… _

_**D'accord !**_

…

Mon histoire…

_« Je suis né vers 1640 à Londres. Mon père était un pasteur « un peu fou », il pourchassait les démons tels que les loups-garous, les sorcières, …. Et bien sûr les vampires ! Et ma mère est morte à ma naissance. _

_En 1663, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû prendre la relève de mon père dans sa quête contre le mal. Je n'assumais pas du tout mon rôle, je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, car beaucoup d'innocents mouraient suite aux erreurs de mon père._

_Mais un jour, je suis vraiment tombé sur un « vrai nid de vampires » dans les égouts de la ville, donc, aidé par une partie de la population, je les ai chassés et je suis tombé nez à nez avec un vampire affamé, qui m'a blessé, je me suis refugié dans une ruelle isolée pour me cacher pour éviter d'être découvert. _

_Pendant trois jours, j'ai souffert suite à ma transformation, j'ai même essayé de me tuer, en sachant que j'étais devenu un vampire : un monstre ! Les premiers jours ont été très durs, je devais lutter contre ma soif et une nuit je n'en pouvais plus. Je suis parti en direction de la forêt et c'est là que j'ai attaqué un cerf sauvage. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se nourrir d'êtres humains pour étancher ma soif, donc, j'ai décidé de devenir un vampire dit « végétarien » en m'abreuvant de sang animal. _

_Ensuite, je suis parti à la découverte du monde à travers de l'Europe. Et en Italie à Volterra plus précisément, où j'ai rencontré la « famille royale Volturi », les rois qui régissent notre peuple. Je me suis posé un moment chez eux, c'est là où j'ai appris la médecine. Ensuite, j'ai voulu découvrir le nouveau monde : Les Etats-Unis. _

_Et je n'ai jamais touché ou goûté au sang d'un être humain, j'ai toujours privilégié le sang animal et j'ai réussi à rester le plus « humain » possible tout en travaillant avec eux, __en exerçant mon métier : médecin ! »_

…

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je suis très attentif à l'histoire de Carlisle…

Je suis touché et impressionné par son vécu, et dire qu'il a plus de trois cent ans ! Franchement, on ne dirait pas, je lui donne 25/30 ans pas plus.

Je le trouve tellement beau, tellement…., bah digne d'un mannequin ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot pour le décrire.

D'un coup je remarque son silence, je me ressaisis et je regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer toute ma reconnaissance.

Nous restons silencieux juste en nous regardant, mais nous sommes interrompus par Jasper !

…

_**Alors Edward, as-tu peur de Carlisle ? Me demande Jasper en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, entre nous deux.**_

_Non ! Dis-je en regardant Jasper _

…

_Mais comment êtes vous connus tous les deux ?_

_**C'est une longue histoire mon pote, pour être bref nous nous sommes retrouvés collègues Carlisle et moi, un jour, il y a quelques années ! M'informe Jasper**_

_D'accord !_

Je reporte mon regard sur Carlisle, je le vois me regarder intensément et je rougis un peu avant de poser d'autres questions.

_Pourquoi m'aider et m'héberger ? Tu m'as dit, que votre condition doit rester secrète, j'avais de grande chance de le découvrir, non ? Demandais-je toujours en regardant Carlisle._

_**Oui, j'étais conscient de ce risque, mais en fait… Commence à dire Carlisle.**_

_**Quoi tu lui as encore rien dit, s'écrit Jasper en l'interrompant.**_

_**Non ! **_

_**Pourquoi il a le droit de savoir ?**_

_**Oui, mais…**_

Là je suis un peu perdu, je ne comprends pas trop l'intervention de Jasper et je les regarde s'affronter du regard.

_**Ok, je vous laisse tous les deux, je vais aller me balader…. A tout à l'heure, annonce Jasper en sortant de la maison.**_

* * *

Et nous voilà en **2013**, c'est reparti une année... Avec vous, mes lecteurs !

**Kali**


	11. Les revelations

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**11 – Les révélations**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Merci Jasper ! Comment dire à Edward que je suis fou amoureux de lui depuis notre première rencontre ? Que l'amour chez les …

_**Qu'est ce qu'insinue Jasper à propos de nous deux ? Me questionne Edward en interrompant mes pensées.**_

_C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer…_

_**Par le début, non ?**_

_Oui, tu as raison._

…

_Lors de notre première rencontre, je suis littéralement tombé sous ton charme. Et depuis ce temps, je suis complètement fou de toi, dis-je incertain de sa réaction._

Et voilà les mots sont dits, les dés sont jetés, j'ai préfère être direct avec lui.

_**Quoi ?**_

…

_**Tu veux dire... Que tu es amoureux de moi depuis le début ?**_

_Oui ! _

_**Wouah ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis malade et en plus SDF, comment peux-tu…**_

_Arrête Edward, arrête de toujours te dénigrer, oui, tu es malade et SDF, et alors ?_

_**J'ai du mal à te croire, tu es tellement magnifique par rapport à moi, digne d'être un mannequin !**_

_Toi aussi, tu es aussi beau que moi, tu es un ange !_

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me lève brusquement suite à ses révélations, je vais vers la porte fenêtre, je regarde dehors, complètement perdu dans mes sentiments.

Comment Carlisle, un être magnifique peut être amoureux de moi : un pauvre déchet de la nature et rejeté par tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve…

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule, je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé tant je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

_**Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur !**_

_Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver._

_**Je sais que c'est si soudain pour toi et tu peux être surpris, mais je suis vraiment sincère Edward ! **_

_Mumm…_

_**Je vais te laisser tranquille…**_

_Non, reste, s'il te plait, je voudrai te poser d'autres questions, si c'est possible ?_

_**Oui ! Bien sûr.**_

_Comment sais-tu…_

_**Que je suis amoureux de toi ?**_

_Oui !_

_**Un vampire reconnaît de suite son âme sœur, dès qu'il pose les yeux sur cette « fameuse » personne. **_

_Mmm… Donc quand tu m'as vu, tu as eu le coup de foudre ?_

_**Oui ! Mais au départ j'étais complètement perdu, je ne comprenais pas les changements qui s'opéraient en moi.**_

_Quels changements ?_

_**En fait, chez un vampire, il y a une légende : « Quand un vampire rencontre enfin son âme sœur, sa puissance se multiplie au fur et à mesure que passe le temps, jusqu'au lien intime ! » **_

_Ah… Dis-je surpris._

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, là, maintenant…. Mais je voudrais savoir, ressens-tu quelque chose vis-à-vis de moi ?**_

_Là, de suite, je suis complètement perdu, mais…_

_**Oui ?**_

_Je te trouve magnifique, il n'y a pas vraiment de mot de définir ta beauté… Mais je n'ai jamais réfléchi…_

_**D'accord, prends ton temps ! M'annonce-t-il en m'interrompant.**_

_Oui, mais…_

_**Quoi ?**_

_Je ne te mérite pas !_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_Je suis loin d'être digne de toi !_

_**Arrête, Edward, ce serait plutôt l'inverse, non, c'est moi le monstre !**_

_Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu es loin d'être d'un monstre… Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connais et la seule qui m'a aidé… Mais, maintenant, je comprends mieux, dis-je en lui offrant un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère._

Nous restons face à face à nous regarder dans les yeux, je me perds totalement dans ses prunelles dorées légèrement plus foncées que d'habitude. Je m'aperçois, qu'il se rapproche de moi et je n'ose plus bouger.

Je me laisse faire, je sens sa main contre ma joue et son souffle près de ma bouche, instinctivement, je ferme les yeux et il dépose un petit bisou sur ma joue puis dans mon cou. Mais hélas, nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de Jasper.

J'ouvre les yeux surpris pour voir Carlisle me sourire en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de s'écarter de moi pour se tourner vers Jasper.

* * *

Un **GRAND MERCI** à Missloup & Pilgrim67 !

**Kali**


	12. Etre perdu !

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**12 – Etre perdu !**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Depuis une semaine que Carlisle m'a avoué ses sentiments et je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais pas comment réagir pour y faire face. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ou petite amie, j'étais tellement rejeté par tout le monde que je n'ai jamais pensé un jour rencontrer l'amour !

Après ce soir-là, je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre, pour essayer de faire le point, mais je n'arrive pas. La nuit, je dors mal, je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui et en plus je le croise rarement, comme s'il m'évitait. Je ne comprends plus rien, je n'ai personne pour en parler, comment faire ?

…

Je descends dans la cuisine, étant le seul à vraiment manger ici, je décide de me préparer un hamburger « made in Masen » !

Je commence à sortir les ingrédients, quand je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Jasper, un peu déçu, je continue ma préparation.

_**Désolé Edward ! Carlisle est parti travailler et il ne revient que dans une heure.**_

_Mumm…_

_**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

…

Je réponds juste en haussant les épaules, en ajoutant une tranche de tomate ou deux.

_**T'as l'air un peu perdu ?**_

…

_**D'accord si tu ne veux pas en parler, pas de problème, mais sache que je suis là. **_

_Merci Jasper, mais…_

_**Oui ?**_

Je me retourne vers lui. J'interromps ce que je fais, pour aller m'asseoir sur une chaise haute de la cuisine. Je n'ai soudain plus faim. Avec un soupire lasse, je mets ma tête entre mes mains. Quelques secondes s'écroulent avant que je me mette à parler, d'une voix chevrotante.

_Tu as raison, je suis complètement paumé depuis la révélation de Carlisle je ne sais pas comment réagir. En plus on dirait qu'il m'évite, alors je ne sais pas comment le prendre ! Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer plein de scénarios dans ma tête._

A ces mots, mon cœur se serre un peu plus dans la poitrine.

_**Ok ! Mais il faut que tu saches une chose…**_

Je me redresse et dévisage Jasper avec d'intérêt.

_Oui ? _

_**Carlisle est aussi perdu que toi dans cette histoire.**_

_Ah bon ?_

Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Carlisle aussi perdu que moi ?

_**Comment te dire ? Carlisle est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, il a toujours vécu seul, et il ne croyait pas à cette « fameuse légende », avant de te rencontrer. Pour lui aussi c'est un chamboulement dans sa tête…**_

Je sens au fond de moi que Jasper a raison pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petite pointe au cœur_._

_D'accord, mais il a déjà rencontré d'autres personnes, bah tu vois…._

_**Oui… Et non ! N'oublie pas ses origines !**_

_Mais il a déjà… Dis-je en bafouillant tout en rougissant à ma pensée._

_**Non ! Il a seulement flirté, mais sans passer à l'acte, si c'est ça ta question !**_

_Oh !_

Je baisse la tête, honteux de penser à ça, je sens un doigt froid sous mon menton pour me relever la tête et je le regarde timidement en rougissant de plus belle. Il me sourit avec tendresse.

_**Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, Edward, je peux comprendre tes doutes, tu es jeune et innocent, je pense, mais je me trompe peut-être ?**_

_Non ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ou de petite amie, donc je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et j'ai toujours été rejeté par tout le monde. Là c'est la première fois, qu'on m'aide et qu'on me dit m'aimer… Dis-je en me retournant, pour ne pas montrer mes larmes._

Je me relève pour continuer à préparer mon plat. Mais ma vue est brouillée par les perles qui immondent mes yeux et je me retiens contre le plan de travail pour essayer de me ressaisir.

_**Eh Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demande Jasper en mettant une main sur mon épaule et me retourne vers lui**_

_Rien ! Dis-je, mais d'éclater en sanglot._

Jasper me prend dans ses bras, je me laisse faire, complètement démuni par la tristesse de ma vie.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je rentre tranquillement à la villa. J'ai à peine franchi le pas de la porte que je sens tout de suite la tristesse d'Edward. D'instinct je me dirige directement vers lui.

Arrivé à la cuisine, mon l'élan se brise, je reste comme pétrifier. Je suis choqué par la scène qui se joue devant moi, Edward dans les bras de Jasper et le monstre en moi grogne. Un grognement sauvage, meurtrier qui fait remonter en moi mes instincts les plus vils.

Edward sursaute à mon « grognement animal », il s'écarte de Jasper en me regardant apeuré et Jasper me dévisage en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

_**Carlisle calme-toi, je ne fais rien de mal ! **_

…

Je m'approche d'eux, en essayant de me contrôler, mon regard toujours fixé sur Edward. Apparemment il a pleuré, mais pourquoi ? Voilà la question !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande-je dans un grondement._

_**Rien ! Edward et moi, nous discutons de choses et d'autres, dit Jasper.**_

Je me retourne vers mon amour qui regarde fixement le parquet comme si une œuvre d'art y était dessinée.

_C'est vrai, Edward ?_

_**Oui… Bafouille-t-il sans lever la tête.**_

…

_**Bah je vais vous laisser, à tout à l'heure, annonce mon ami en sortant au plus vite de la cuisine.**_

J'observe fixement Edward, toujours sur ses gardes en évitant de me regarder.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Demande-je d'un ton doux et apaisant, pour éviter de l'effrayer d'avantage._

Je m'en veux de mettre montrer agressif. Je n'ai réussi qu'à l'éloigner de moi et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. Satané instinct de protection !

_**Bien ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque, en se retournant vers le plan de travail pour continuer à préparer son plat.**_

_Es-tu sûr ? Demande-je inquièt__e__ de le voir triste._

_**Oui !**_

_Alors Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ?_

_**À cause des oignons !**_

La bonne excuse mais je fais semblant de le croire.

_Ok ! Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait peur et aussi d'avoir été peu présents ces derniers jours. _

_**Pas de souci !**_

J'ai envie de le sentir, sentir sa proximité, sa chaleur. A défaut de pouvoir le prendre dans bras, je lui propose.

_Veux-tu de l'aide ?_

Il hausse les épaules. Je prends ça pour un « oui ». J'enlève ma veste et retrousse les manches de ma chemise puis je m'approche de lui pour lui donner un coup de main et nous commençons à discuter tranquillement. Comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Un **grand DESOLE** de n'avoir pas pu publier un chapitre dimanche dernier !

Mais voici la suite... Et Je remercie tout particulièrement **ma p'tite Katy** et bien sûr **Pilgrim67** pour leur aider dans la relecture et la correction.

**Kali**


	13. Se rapprocher

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**13 – Se rapprocher**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Hier soir avec Edward, nous avons pu discuter tranquillement et surtout s'expliquer, nous avons décidé d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître et essayer de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

J'ai l'intension, de lui faire une surprise, j'ai été acheter sur le net, deux billets d'avion pour le Brésil, sur une île près de Rio De Janeiro, que j'ai achetée il y a longtemps, suite à une période difficile.

J'ai tellement envie de le rendre heureux, donc je pense que notre petit périple pourra lui faire de bien, surtout que ses résultats sanguins ne sont pas très bons en ce moment. Je devrais lui en parler mais… plus tard… beaucoup plus tard.

Actuellement, nous sommes à l'aéroport, c'est Jasper qui nous conduit et je lui ai confié la villa pendant notre absence. Edward m'interroge toujours du regard, mais je lui prends la main, pour aller à l'embarquement.

J'adore voir l'étincelle d'intérêt dans ses yeux lorsqu'il est étonné, ou la petite lueur de joie lorsqu'il me regarde en souriant comment en ce moment. Sourire et être intrigué ! Je lui ai juste dit qu'on partait quelques jours à deux sans plus d'explications.

_**Atlanta ? Me demande Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_Non ! Seulement une étape…_

_**Mumm… fait-il songeur. **_

Je le laisse dans ses interrogations, nous montons à bord de l'avion pour un long vol.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

J'ai dormi une grande partie du voyage, et nous nous retrouvons à Rio de Janeiro pour prendre un bateau. Je suis émerveillé par l'environnement le paysage digne de cartes postales, c'est la première fois que je quitte les « Etats-Unis », je pense même que c'est les toutes premières vacances de ma vie.

Nous amarrons près une île, Carlisle discute en espagnol avec le gars du bateau et j'en profite pour admirer au loin la villa et l'étendue de l'île.

_**Allez viens ! dit Carlisle en mettant une main dans le bas de mon dos. **_

Je frissonne à son contact et je le suis en regardant partout.

_**Et voilà nous sommes arrivés, m'annonce Carlisle en ouvrant la porte. **_

_Waouh ! Dis-je complètement fasciné par le jeu de lumière qui baigne dans la pièce. A L'horizon le soleil levant est un globe rougeoyant. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Je suis impressionné, par l'intérieur illuminé par le lever du soleil._

_**Tu es ici, comme chez toi, Edward, mais veux-tu te reposer un peu avant de faire le tour ?**_

_Tu as loué cette villa ?_

_**Euh non, elle m'appartient depuis quelques années, la villa et l'île !**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Oui, je l'ai achetée, il y a un siècle, une période de ma vie assez morose.**_

_Ok ! J'ai toujours du mal avec…_

_**Laisse tomber, viens je vais te faire visiter ? Je vais te montrer chaque pièce, dit Carlisle en m'interrompant. **_

Nous allons de pièce en pièce, mais dès qu'on arrive sur la terrasse au soleil, je me stoppe net, Carlisle, on dirait qu'il brille de mille feux !

Il se retourne vers moi, il m'interroge du regard, car je reste là à admirer chaque parcelle de sa peau dévoilée par l'astre du jour.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_

_Bah toi ! Tu brilles, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits tout en rougissant. _

_**Oh ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te le dire, excuse-moi.**_

Il se gratte la tête l'air embarrassé.

_Pas de souci ! As-tu d'autres secrets comme ça ?_

_**Non… Euh oui ! Grimpe sur mon dos, je vais te monter quelques choses.**_

_Quoi ? Je lui demande d'un ton mi-curieux, mi- inquiet._

_**Allez viens, dit-il en se penchant en avant prenant mon bras pour me faire monter.**_

J'enroule mes jambes à sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Dans cette position, je peux sentir ses hanches solides entre mes cuisses et les muscles de son dos contre mon torse. Cette proximité est troublante, presque effrayante.

_**Tu t'es bien attaché ? Me demande-t-il**_

_Euh… Ouais… Pourquoi ? Dis-je en bafouillant._

Pas de réponse ! Mais nous partons dans une course folle, j'ai du mal à distinguer le paysage, j'ai toujours aimé la vitesse, bah là je suis servi.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivons au bord de la plage, il me dépose à terre.

_**Alors ?**_

_Waouh j'adore… je suis si soufflé que je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'intensité de cette nouvelle expérience._

Il me fait un clin d'œil et il se laisse tomber sur le sable pour admirer la vue. Je m'installe à côté de lui en prenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine tout en posant ma tête dessus, pour contempler ce paysage paradisiaque.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Voilà, maintenant quelques jours que nous sommes dans mon petit paradis terrestre, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir eu cette idée, voir Edward complètement épanoui et plus ouvert me comble.

Cela nous a permis de nous lâcher peu à peu, nous avons beaucoup parlé, ri et nous avons pleinement profité d'être à deux pour se révéler l'un à l'autre.

Mais hélas le retour à la vraie vie arrive un grand pas !

* * *

Donc le voilà un p'tit moment paisible... Avant... A suivre... Hihihi...

**Kali**


	14. L'attaque

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**14 - L'attaque**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Depuis quelques jours, nous sommes de retour Carlisle et moi, tout se passe très bien entre nous, nous avons passé un merveilleux séjour au soleil.

Actuellement je l'attends impatiemment, il me manque, même si encore rien ne s'est passé entre nous, mais nos moments à deux… me sont devenus précieux.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnette, je n'attends personne, bizarre.

J'ouvre doucement, et je tombe nez à nez avec six yeux rouges… Des vampires, merde !

_Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demande-je incertain._

_**Bonjour, nous sommes venus voir Cullen ! **_

_Ah, il n'est pas là, désolé…_

Je commence à paniquer. Apparemment ils…

_**Mumm…Un humain…murmure un des trois.**_

Merde !

Soudain, je leur claque la porte au nez et je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver au salon, que je me sens projeté en avant. Je retombe lourdement contre la porte-fenêtre et la brise dans un fracas assourdissant, je me redresse en grimaçant. Des débris de verres sont plantés dans mon bras. Je lève les yeux et je vois les trois vampires devant moi qui ricanent.

J'étudie rapidement mes options pour m'échapper au plus vite, je vois ma seule issue, la forêt !

_**Je ne savais pas que Cullen s'est décidé à devenir un « vrai » vampire, mais garder son repas sagement chez lui, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, annonce simplement un des vampires en rigolant.**_

Je profite de leur moment d'inattention ! Et je commence à courir au plus vite vers la forêt, je sais très bien que je suis faible à côté d'eux, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant.

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je viens enfin d'avoir les résultats d'Edward. Comme je le pense, ils ne sont pas bons du tout. Même s'il se cache, je remarque bien sa maigreur, les cernes violacées sous ses yeux et depuis quelques jours, son manque d'appétit.

Il va malheureusement falloir changer son traitement avec un plus lourd, donc plus d'effets secondaires.

En arrivant aux croisements entre la route et l'allée qui mène à chez moi, je vois Jasper débouler à toute vitesse sur sa moto. Il passe devant moi sans me voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Curieux, je le suis.

Instinctivement mon corps se met en alerte. Je sors au plus vite de ma voiture sans même prendre le temps de claquer la portière. Je cours presque pour rejoindre Jasper et je sens de nouvelles odeurs. Mon inquiétude monte d'un cran.

Nous nous retournons devant le porche et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je vois la porte d'entrée explosée. Affolé, je me précipite dans la maison et je me pétrie d'effroi en constatant l'était déplorable du salon.

Je commence à chercher l'odeur d'Edward, je ne la trouve pas, Jasper se positionne à la porte-fenêtre et tout à coup, il part en courant vers la forêt. Je le talon de prêt.

Le monstre en moi prend le dessus, dès que j'arrive au bord de la falaise et je recherche directement Edward.

_**Là-bas, me crie Jasper !**_

Je me retourne et je vois le corps d'Edward suspendu dans le vide. Malgré la situation nettement en son désavantage, il défit du regard le vampire qui le maintient à bout de bras par le cou.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je lui fonce dessus. D'un coup bien placé, j'éjecte le vampire et prends Edward dans mes bras et nous plongeons dans la mer.

Je le sens s'agripper de toutes ses forces à mon cou, je ressers mon étreinte avant l'arrivée dans l'eau glaciale.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde, je sors immédiatement de l'eau et je commence à grimper la falaise pour rejoindre Jasper, avec Edward à moitie sonné dans mes bras.

En arrivant en haut, je le dépose doucement par terre, il me sourit en tremblant de tout son corps. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, je me lève pour donner un coup de main à Jasper.

Mais Edward s'accroche à moi, il m'implore de ne pas le laisser. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est de me venger, tuer ces sales rats qui ont osé poser la main sur mon amour !

Je me lève d'un bond, je cours aider mon ami, mais je vois qu'il s'en sort facilement.

_**Putain, Carlisle, Laisse tomber, occupe-toi d'Edward ! Me crie Jasper.**_

J'hésite, je me retourne vers mon ange, je le vois grelotant, replié sur lui-même et je me traite de tous les noms.

Je m'approche de lui doucement, mais il recule et la déception m'envahit.

_Désolé, Edward, viens, s'il te plaît… dis-je d'une voix éraillé qui trahie mes émotions._

Je le vois hésiter, il me regarde dans les yeux, il panique et je viens de comprendre.

Mes yeux doivent être noirs, suite à ma colère, je les ferme pour essayer de me ressaisir et de me calmer.

Je les ouvre doucement en fixant mon regard sur Edward et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il se jette dans mes bras.

Rassuré de l'avoir contre moi, je le serre plus étroitement dans mes bras. Mon nez dans son cou, je me grise de son odeur, un léger frisson partout alors son corps. Il enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi, comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec moi.

Je me redresse et je commence à courir au plus vite vers la villa, car les tremblements de son corps sont de plus en plus forts.

Je ne réfléchis pas une minute, je me dirige directement dans la douche, on y rentre habillés et j'ouvre l'eau chaude à fond.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il commence enfin à se détendre et à craquer. Je m'écarte doucement de lui, en prenant sa tête entre mes mains.

_Shut, Edward, c'est fini, je suis là, dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer._

Je commence à le déshabiller, je remarque des traces de doigts bleutées sur sa peau et je grogne de colère malgré moi. Il me stoppe dans mes gestes, pour continuer lui-même tout en se reculant contre le mur de la douche.

Je suis un montre, je sais que cette partie de moi l'effraye je dois me dominer.

_Excuse-moi ! Dis-je honteux. _

Il baisse la tête en sortant de la douche, je me déshabille à la vitesse vampirique pour le rejoindre pour lui mettre un peignoir sur les épaules. Il se laisse faire toujours tête baissée, je le prends dans mes bras, il se retourne pour y plonger sans souci et il éclate en sanglots tout en s'agrippant à moi.

Avec une infinie douceur, je nous installe dans le lit, en remontant bien la couette et je le laisse évacuer sa peine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je pense qu'il vient de s'endormir. Je commence à bouger pour aller rejoindre Jasper mais je suis interrompu dans mes gestes.

_**Reste, s'il te plaît, me supplie Edward en me regardant avec ses yeux rougis.**_

Sa fragilité en cet instant me serre le cœur et soudain, j'ai envie de le protéger, du monde, de la peur, de la maladie, de moi, de tout.

Mais je ne veux pas le terrifier d'avantage. Tendrement, je remets une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

_D'accord, lui murmure-je._

Je m'installe contre la tête de lit et Edward vient se blottir contre moi.

_Veux-tu en parler ?_

_**Non ! Dit-il en une voix rauque en frissonnant.**_

_Ok ! Comme tu veux, mais sache que je suis là._

_**Je sais… J'ai eu très peur… dit-il en tremblant de nouveau.**_

_Je m'en doute, dis-je en gardant ma colère en moi pour ne pas l'effrayer une fois de plus._

…

Pour l'apaiser je commence à fredonner une berceuse, son corps se détend contre le mien et sa respiration devient régulière. Il s'endort enfin en restant agrippé à moi.

Jasper passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et il m'explique un peu la situation.

* * *

Et voilà enfin la suite... Désolé pour se contre temps pour la publication ! Mais dés ce chapitre, je vais publier tout les 15 jours.

**Kali**


	15. Etre choqué et réconforter !

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**15 - Être choqué et réconforté ! **

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je suis resté auprès de mon ange jusqu'à l'aube, je l'ai gardé serré contre moi. Sa nuit a été très agitée, en raison de ses cauchemars ! Je lui ai donné un somnifère, pour qu'il puisse dormir sans rêve et profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à le regarder dormir, à le bercer doucement au moindre ses sursauts. Je pense encore à ce qui s'est passé et je me dis que si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, mon ange ne serait plus dans mes bras. Cette pensée me fait trembler.

Doucement, je me lève, je profite du fait qu'il dort profondément pour rejoindre Jasper dans le salon. Je le trouve en train de réparer les dégâts, dès qu'il a senti ma présence, il s'est retourné en me scrutant du regard.

_**Comment va-t-il ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.**_

_Il dort enfin… dis-je en m'asseyant dans le seul fauteuil intacte du salon._

_**Et Carlisle essaye de te calmer, je sens ta nervosité.**_

Je soupire, un peu agacé.

_Désolé, mais voir Edward dans cet état, j'ai du mal à rester calme !_

_**Je peux te comprendre, mais il n'y a plus de danger, je les ai exterminés. Et j'ai réussi à faire parler un des trois avant de les démembrer et les brûler.**_

_Ils ont dû sentir le sang frais d'Edward… _

_**Non, dit Jasper en me coupant la parole.**_

Je le regarde surpris.

_Quoi ?_

_**Ils sont venus te voir.**_

Sa déclaration me cloue sur place. Je sens un frisson remonter le long de mon dos. Et si Jasper avait raison, si…

_Mais comment ont-ils eu mon adresse ? Je m'écris soudain alarmé._

_**Par ton odeur, sûrement et surtout à cause de ta réputation de vampire « végétarien » ou « pacifique » !**_

Je reste un moment interdit.

_Oh, donc mon régime alimentaire intrigue encore certains vampires ! _

_**Oui ! Mais apparemment ces vampires ne sont pas des enfants de choeur ! Et heureusement Edward a eu le réflexe de s'enfuir.**_

_Ce n'est pas une vie pour lui ! Déjà ses résultats sont tombés, et ses anticorps ne suffisent plus pour lutter contre sa maladie, je dois changer son traitement, annonce-je en tremblant, privé de larmes suite à mes sanglots. _

_**Eh Carlisle, calme-toi ! Dis Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.**_

Au bout d'un moment, je me reprends et je me dégage de son étreinte pour me lever et je commence à ranger le salon pour essayer de me vider l'esprit.

_**Arrête Carlisle ! Va te défouler et te nourrir, tes yeux sont noirs !**_

Mais je secours la tête comme un enfant buté.

_Non, je ne veux plus qu'Edward reste seul._

_**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là. **_

_D'accord ! Dis-je, résigner mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon ange._

Je commence à courir vers la forêt en essayant de chasser mes pensées moroses. Jasper a raison, il faut que je me nourrisse pour ne plus effrayer Edward à cause de mes yeux.

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me réveille doucement, je tends ma main vers Carlisle, sa place est vide et je me redresse tout en angoissant.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller, et tente de me ressaisir. Ma tête tourne, c'est affreux. Je referme les yeux, mais je les rouvre tout de suite, les images d'horreurs m'envahissent.

Je panique en me levant pour rechercher Carlisle. Mais mes jambes me soutiennent plus, je me laisse glisser contre le lit en éclatant en sanglots. J'aimerai m'arrêter, parvenir à calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens si faible, c'est pathétique.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand et je me sens soulevé, on me remet dans le lit.

_Laisse-moi Jasper ! M'écris-je d'une voix étranglée. _

_**Carlisle est parti… **_

Il n'a fait que murmurer mais ses mots créent en moi un véritable tremblement de terre. J'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi, tout s'effondre.

L'intensité de mes pleurs redouble, Carlisle ne veut plus de moi. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas normal ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain !

_**Eh Edward ! Carlisle va revenir, il est juste parti se nourrir et ne t'inquiète pas il ne te laissera pas, m'annonce Jasper, tout en me prenant dans ces bras.**_

Malgré ses mots de réconfort, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Je laisse ma peine couler sur la chemise de Jasper. Je me sens si mal, je suis complètement perdu.

Au bout d'un moment, je me redresse en regardant Jasper. J'essaie de m'excuser mais je bafouille à chaque phrase.

_**Laisse tomber Edward, viens, il faut te nourrir !**_

Nous nous levons, je tiens un peu mieux sur mes jambes mais Jasper me fait grimper sur son dos. Et en moins temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, nous sommes déjà dans la cuisine. Il me dépose sur un des tabourets avant de commencer à regarder la nourriture tout en grimaçant.

_Laisse, Jazz, je vais m'en occuper… Dis-je en me levant._

Au même moment, je sens les bras autour de ma taille : Carlisle. Je reconnaîtrai entre mille, les yeux fermés. Son parfum aussitôt m'enveloppe. Alors dans un soupir, je me laisse aller contre son torse puissant. Il me dépose un léger baiser contre la tempe.

_**Comment te sens-tu ? Sa voix et douce, apaisante comme son étreinte qui me berce à nouveau doucement. **_

_Mieux, depuis que tu es là._

On entend un grognement animal dans la pièce d'à côté et la porte claquer. Je sursaute et me décolle de lui.

_Jasper !_

_**Oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est parti faire un tour. **_

Je reste un peu surpris mais sans demander plus d'explications j'acquise.

_Ok !_

Carlisle s'éloigne de moi, pour commencer à me préparer mon repas. Je me rassois tout en mettant ma tête entre mes bras sur la table. Mes larmes coulent en silence, sans que je m'aperçoive.

En une seconde, Carlisle me prend dans ses bras et il essaye de me réconforter, mais là je n'arrive pas à me remettre des derniers événements.

_**Chut, calme-toi Edward ! C'est fini, ils sont morts, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Me chuchote-t-il**_

_Oui ! Mais dès que je ferme les yeux, les images me reviennent comme un flash sans interruption._

_**Désolé, certains vampires ne sont pas tous gentils, un peu comme les humains !**_

_Mumm… Dis-je en me serrant un plus fort contre Carlisle._

Dans ces bras, je me détends, j'arrive toujours à m'apaiser à son contact et à son odeur.

Carlisle me soulève, je me laisse faire, ravi d'être contre lui. J'ai impression d'être aussi lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Il me dépose en douceur sur le lit.

_**Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te faire un massage pour te détendre, me propose-t-il.**_

_Mumm… Dis-je en me retournant pour m'installer._

Il s'installe sur mes fesses pour me masser, je me lève un peu pour l'interroger du regard.

Il me sourit tout en commençant son massage, je me laisse aller sous ses mains froides en fermant mes yeux. Hélas je me raidis dès que les images reviennent.

_**Mon ange, pense à nous, à mes mains sur ton corps, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.**_

Je frissonne et je ne sais pas si c'est dû au ton rauque de sa voix ou à la pluie de petits baisers qu'il dépose sur ma nuque.

Il reprend son massage en me glissant dans le creux de l'oreille des mots doux et je commence à me détendre au fur et à mesure tout en fermant les yeux.

…

* * *

Et voilà enfin la suite... **Merci** à tout **mes lecteurs** d'être toujours présents à chaque chapitre !

**Kali**


	16. Partir ou rester

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**16- Partir ou rester ?**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Depuis une semaine, j'hésite à partir ou à rester, suite aux derniers événements : l'attaque des vampires et la progression de ma maladie !

Je ne peux plus faire un pas, sans que Carlisle soit à côté de moi, il s'inquiète, car avec le nouveau traitement je suis plus fragile d'après lui. Mais j'aime me sentir libre et non épié à chacun de mes mouvements.

Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire sans le vexer, dès qu'on essaye d'en discuter avec lui, il m'avance tout plein d'arguments et je ne peux même pas m'exprimer, donc je le laisse parler sans vraiment l'écouter.

Par moment, je regrette que Jasper soit parti joindre son amie. Au moins il aurait su raisonner Carlisle… enfin, je pense…

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Edward s'est réfugié dans sa chambre après son repas. Il est monté sans dire un mot. Je vois bien qu'il ne sent pas bien, j'ai même pris un congé sans solde pour rester à côté de lui. Mais apparemment, je l'agace plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement le rendre heureux.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me suis complètement perdu. Tout s'embrouille dans la tête et j'ai parfois l'impression que mon cœur se tord de douleur face aux soupirs de lassitude ou de désintérêts d'Edward. Je sais que je l'étouffe mais mon instinct de protection est depuis un certain temps plus fort que ma raison. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre depuis l'attaque des vampires.

Actuellement, je suis dans mon salon, confortablement assis dans mon vieux fauteuil. Mes yeux se perdent dans les cendres de la cheminée.

Tout est redevenu comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu des étrangers qui étaient rentrés chez moi pour tenter de me prendre la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

_**Carlisle ! Sa voix sort de mes pensées**_

_Oui, dis-je en me retournant vers lui._

J'essaie de ne pas trop le dévorer des yeux. Il est beau. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais il piétine un pied sur l'autre, se triture les doigts avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je sens son embarras. Il veut me parler.

_**J'en peux plus de cette situation entre nous, m'annonce mon ange, mal à l'aise à l'entrée du salon sur ses mots, je le vois nerveusement fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.**_

_Je sais…_

_**Non ! Attends, laisse-moi m'exprimer, s'il te plaît ?**_

_D'accord, vas-y, dis-je d'une voix calme. Calme que j'étais très loin de ressentir. _

_**Depuis une semaine, tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre partout ou de m'épier à chacun de mes mouvements. Tu sais à quel point j'aime avoir ma liberté et je ne veux plus vivre comme j'ai vécu à Chicago.**_

_Oui…_

_**Alors pourquoi ? s'écrit-il en m'interrompant.**_

_J'ai simplement peur de te perdre Edward ! Ai-je lâché en me levant. _

Je m'approche de lui mais il recule. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

_**C'est sûr en réagissant comme tu le fais, depuis que Jasper est parti, tu vas me perdre à force. **_

Son ton est dur mais toute sa fragilité ressort. Je remarque alors sa maigreur, son teint cireux, ses yeux cernés, il semble si fatigué, si seul. J'aimerai l'enlacer, me faire pardonner de « je ne sais quelle faute », j'aimerai faire redescendre sa colère. Mais je le sens totalement fermé.

_Je sais que je réagis comme un « imbécile » avec toi actuellement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ton bien-être. _

_**Là tu m'agaces plus qu'autre chose ! J'en peux plus, j'ai même pensé à partir d'ici.**_

Ces mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poing, qui me sonnent complètement. Je ne comprends plus rien.

_Quoi ?_

_**Oui ! J'ai réfléchi…**_

Il lève la tête et me regarde. Je n'aime pas ce que je lis dans ces yeux, cette détermination le fait frissonner d'appréhension. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !

_Non ! S'il te plaît Edward, laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner et je te promets de ne plus te suivre à chacun de tes mouvements, crie-je en l'interrompant._

_**Je ne sais pas… Peut-être prendre un peu de recul tous les deux, ce sera bénéfique !**_

_Oui, peut-être, mais comment ?_

Pour ne pas le perdre je joue au conciliateur. Mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur me hurle de ne pas le laisser partir, de le garder auprès de moi.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Carlisle, j'ai su me débrouiller seul avant ! **_

_Hors de question que tu retournes dans la rue, Edward !_

…

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse comme si j'avais peur que sa bouche ne m'annonce une décision qui cette fois me tuerait.

_Je vais retourner travailler, cela nous permettra de moins nous voir, non ?_

Mes propres mots me font mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_**Je ne sais pas…**_

Il hésite encore.

_Si je vais prendre plus de gardes, cela te laissera du temps libre sans problème._

Le silence se fait, on peut entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge dans la cuisine.

Edward semble réfléchir à ma proposition et moi je suis suspendu à ses lèvres : pourvu qu'il accepte !

_**Ok ! On peut essayer…**_

Je respire.

_Merci Edward, je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner et reconquérir ça, dis-je en lui touchant la poitrine au niveau de son cœur. _

_**Mumm…Émet-il en me prenant dans ces bras.**_

Je lâche bien malgré moi un petit gémissement de contentement et murmure à son oreille.

_Excuse-moi d'être un pauvre idiot vampire amoureux…_

Je le serre. Tout contre moi.

_**Je crois que nous sommes deux « handicapés » de l'amour ! dit-il en me déposant un léger baiser sur le front**_

_Oui ! Tu as sûrement raison !_

_**Bah oui ! J'ai raison… dit-il en rigolant en partant vers sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.**_

Je laisse partir tout en réfléchissant comment me faire pardonner.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Et voilà depuis notre « fameuse » discussion, les choses vont mieux, je peux enfin vivre tranquille et surtout rester au côté de Carlisle.

Il a réussi à se faire pardonner sans problème, avec ses petites attentions toutes mignonnes : me préparer mes plats préférés ou les faire livrer, m'acheter de nouveaux livres… et surtout chaque soir m'endormir dans ses bras !

C'est drôle mais depuis qu'il est moins coller à moi sa présence devient de plus en plus indispensable. Mes sentiments deviennent plus en plus forts envers lui et je lui fais comprendre en l'embrassant tendrement au coin des lèvres, qu'il m'attire chaque jour un peu plus.

Ma décision est précise, je reste…

* * *

Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement **Katy**, qui m'aide depuis le chapitre 12 pour la correction. Merci à toi de m'aider et de prendre du temps pour moi "**MERCI**", ainsi que **Pilgrim67** qui continue à m'aider... Actuellement, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de **Missloup**... Snifff... Mes mails restent sans reponses !

**Kali**


	17. Les confidences

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**17 -Les confidences**

.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me réveille en douceur. Mes yeux papillonnent doucement et tentent de s'ouvrir. Une lumière douce rentre par les persiennes de ma chambre, je me sens si bien et je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la chaleur de ma couette ou à la main de Carlisle qui caresse mes cheveux. J'ai envie de rester comme ça encore un moment profiter de sa douceur, mais hélas mon petit vampire a remarqué mon réveil.

_**Hey, je sais que tu es réveillé, me chuchote-t-il.**_

Son souffle à mon oreille m'envoie des frissons.

_Mumm…_

_**Bien dormi ?**_

_Toujours dans tes bras ! Dis-je en me redressant._

De ses doigts fins, il n'effleure la joue et ce simple touché laisse comme une traînée de lave sur la peau. J'ai un peu chaud mais c'est alors que je sens ses lèvres se poser tendrement sur mon font. Je soupire de bien-être tout en me rapprochant de son visage.

Mes yeux le scrutent, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'imprégner du moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Son front large barré de quelques rides d'expressions, ses sourcils épais mais joliment dessinés, ses yeux, mon Dieu ses yeux ! De véritables énigmes à eux seuls. Mais à l'instant ils ne regardent que moi et je peux y lire toute la tendresse du monde. Son nez fin, aquilin, ses lèves douces et fermes, légèrement rosées. Une petite cicatrice borde la commissure de sa lèvre inférieure. Je me penche et l'embrasse doucement comme si je cherchais à atténuer de mon baiser la vieille blessure. Je me réinstalle confortablement contre lui en posant ma tête contre son torse.

_**Mon petit humain veut un câlin ! **_

_Ouais ! Pas envie de me lever, je préfère profiter d'un moment de calme._

_**D'accord ! dit-il en glissant dans les draps pour me prendre dans ses bras et je me serre un peu plus contre lui en mettant ma main sur ses hanches.**_

Je reste silencieux pour savourer simplement de cet instant de complicité à entre nous.

_**Je suis de repos aujourd'hui, cela te dit de faire quelque**__**s**__** chose**__**s**__** en particulier ? M'interroge-t-il tout en continuant sa caresse dans mes cheveux.**_

_Rien ! Juste rester auprès de mon vampire préféré…_

…

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Au bout d'un moment, Edward interrompt notre silence.

_**Carlisle !**_

_Oui._

_**Cela te dit de faire un petit jeu question/réponse pour mieux nous se connaître ? **_

Je suis un peu étonné de sa proposition, mais pourquoi pas ?

_D'accord !_

_**Ton vrai nom a toujours été Carlisle Cullen ?**_

_Bien sûr, pourquoi ?_

_**Bah tu as traversé tant d'années, les humains pourraient faire des rapprochements à force, surtout au niveau du boulot.**_

_Oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas plus de cinq à dix ans au même endroit pour éviter les questions dérangeantes à cause de mon non-vieillissement._

_**D'accord !**_

Une question me brûle les lèves, j'hésite un peu à la lui poser mais c'est lui qui a proposé de mieux se connaître et c'est que j'ai envie par-dessus tout, mieux le connaître. Alors sans plus réfléchir, je me lance.

_À moi ! Rencontre-moi à peu ta vie à Chicago…_

_**Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, tu triches, dit-il en se redressant pour s'installer sur moi.**_

Son corps est sur le mien, je sens sa chaleur diffuser à travers nos vêtements et soudain mon cerveau projet dans ma tête d'images plein de luxure. Une faim presque animale réveille le monstre en moi. Ce n'est pas le moment.

_Oui ! Mais j'ai envie… Dis-je en interrompant son changement de position._

Oui j'en ai envie mais… Mon Dieu, je perds la tête.

Je nous rajuste dans notre position, mais mon petit démon tentateur mélange nos jambes tout en posant sa tête sur mon ventre avec ses mains en dessous pour me regarder.

Ses yeux sont tendres et mon vampire se paralyse face à toute cette douceur.

Je lui retourne son regard et confiant, il commence son histoire.

_**Si on appelle ça : La vie d'Edward à Chicago ?**_

_Bon titre pour un début lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre._

_**Je suis né là-bas, de parents inconnus… Bref tu connais déjà cette partie !**_

_**Je suis resté à l'orphelinat jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans avant de me faire jeter. Vivre dans cet endroit n'était pas simple à la base, mais en plus avec ma maladie, j'étais rejeté par tout le monde.**_

Sa voix se voile et je sens mon cœur se déchirer, mais je ne l'interromps pas, je ressers un peu mon étreinte autour de lui comme pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là maintenant, il n'est plus seul.

_**Mais vers mes dix ans j'ai pu enfin avoir un colocataire dans ma chambre, et nous sommes super bien entendus tout de suite ayant le même âge, car lui aussi était malade.**_

_**Il s'appelait Tyler, il avait une leucémie et nous sommes devenus les meilleurs potes au fil des années, mais hélas à l'âge de seize ans il est décédé. **_

Je sens une profonde tristesse et j'aimerai trouver les mots pour le consoler, mais je sais que dans de tels cas les mots sont souvent futiles

_**À partir de ce jour, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et je suis devenu méfiant envers tout le monde. Et les autres de l'orphelinat ou du lycée étaient complètement indifférents, donc je suis resté seul en plongeant dans mes études pour réussir à avoir mon diplôme tout en jonglant avec mes visites à l'hôpital.**_

_**Et dès mon diplôme en poche à mes dix-huit ans, le directeur de l'orphelinat m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'annoncer : « Edward Masen maintenant vous êtes majeur donc vous devez quitter notre établissement, merci de partir dans l'après-midi même, au revoir »**_

Je réprime de justesse un grognement envers ce directeur. Que jamais nos vies ne se croisent, je serai capable de le massacrer.

_**Je me souviens bien de ce jour-là, j'ai fait mon sac avec le peu d'affaires en ma possession et j'ai traversé les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de sortie dans l'indifférence des personnes qui habitaient ou qui travaillaient là.**_

_**Après j'ai essayé de repérer un endroit sympa pour y vivre ou aussi de trouver un emploi. Mais j'ai vite déchanté, pendant les premiers jours je me suis ruiné avec le peu d'argent en ma possession dans un l'hôtel miteux. Et plus les jours passés, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour me nourrir ou me loger, allant dans les foyers d'accueil pour SDF et aussi de trouver mes injections ou cachets pour mon traitement. Mais vivre dans ces certains endroits est encore plus dur que l'orphelinat, à cause des vols ou des maltraitances. **_

_**Au bout de deux ans, je ne me voyais plus passer un hiver là-bas, donc je me suis réfugié dans la gare et j'ai pris un train non surveillé et me voilà à Seattle !**_

_**Et là quelques jours après nous nous sommes rencontrés… Et tu connais la suite. » Dit–il en se rallongeant à côté de moi sur le dos tout en soupirant. **_

Je me redresse sur mon coude pour être au dessus de lui et j'effleure son visage avec ma main.

Il m'agrippe par la chemise avec une de ses mains et niche sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens les larmes couler contre ma peau froide. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je le prends dans mes bras en le serrant contre moi tout en me mettant sur le dos.

Je le laisse évacuer sa peine et je saisis mieux son caractère et surtout je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à briser sa carapace. Je suis heureux qu'il se soit confié.

Au bout d'un moment, il bouge dans mes bras, et me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que j'essuie ses larmes avec mon pouce.

_**Voilà tu connais la pauvre histoire de ma vie ou même plutôt de ma survie ! Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.**_

_Merci de me faire confiance et me l'avoir racontée !_

Ensuite, nous parlons de sujet plus anodins tout en rigolant, jusqu'au moment où un grognement émerge du ventre d'Edward et nous éclatons de rire avant de bouger enfin du lit.

* * *

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard... Vraiment désolé...

**Kali**


	18. La maladie

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**18 – La maladie**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Depuis quelques jours, je me sens bien et heureux, et surtout encore plus amoureux de mon petit humain. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce sentiment me soit tombé dessus comme un piano. Non c'est venu doucement mais sûrement, mais ça a pris de telles ampleurs que je me demande si je ne suis pas carrément mordu. Peut-être avec un peu de chance, c'est réciproque. Même s'il croit que je ne vois pas « son manège », à me toucher, à m'effleurer ou à me taquiner. Je suis presque certain que mon ange a plus qu'un faible pour moi.

Depuis notre discussion et nos confidences, nos petits moments à deux se passent merveilleusement bien.

Aujourd'hui, il fait un magnifique soleil, le printemps est enfin arrivé, j'attends avec impatience qu'Edward se lève. Pour ne pas être tenté de monter et de le réveiller d'un baiser, je lui prépare un copieux petit dej' et après je l'amènerai dans un des mes endroits favoris.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sens sa présence dans la cuisine et je souris bêtement en tournant la tête vers lui. Son regard est encore doux de sommeil et ses cheveux sont dans un désordre total. Je le regarde amoureusement alors qu'il passe devant le bar en s'étirant et en se frottant ces yeux, et il vient se coller à moi dans mon dos.

Ce contact me fait frémir. Je retiens un gémissement de contentement. C'est un peu comme si mon corps en manque de sa drogue recevait sa dose. J'aime le sentir tout contre moi. Je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras. Son front arrive juste au niveau de mes lèvres aussi, je pose un tendre baiser dessus. Il relève la tête et il me regarde avec ces yeux brillants.

_**Salut, dit-il avec une petite voix, et en remettant dans sa tête dans mon cou.**_

_Bonjour mon ange, susurre-je dans son oreille doucement._

Je lui laisse le temps d'immerger tranquillement. Je serre mon étreinte tout en m'imprégnant de son odeur.

On reste quelques minutes enlacer, je lui propose de s'installer et je lui ramène son chocolat chaud avec quelques pancakes et du sirop d'érable. Je sais qu'il adore ça.

_Bien dormi ?_

_**Hum… grogne-t-il en buvant un peu de chocolat. **_

_Penses-tu être en forme pour aller faire une balade ?_

_**Ouais, je crois, pourquoi ? dit-il avant de manger un morceau de pancake.**_

_Bah vu le magnifique soleil, je me disais…._

Je suis interrompu, Edward se lève précipitamment pour courir au plus vite aux toilettes, je le suis directement, il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il vomit.

Je me rapproche de lui en dégageant ces cheveux collés sur son front en sueur. Il se vide complément et se laisse tomber dans mes bras. Je m'assois à terre pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer mais son corps commence trembler.

_Edward ?_

Pas de réponse, je le retourne dans mes bras, il grogne en laissant sa tête mollement retomber dans mon cou.

Je nous redresse, je remonte dans la chambre pour le poser délicatement dans le lit, en vitesse vampirique, je lui remets bien la couette et je vais chercher ma trousse pour l'examiner.

…

* * *

.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Eh merde ! Encore un repas de gâcher ainsi que peut être la journée. Carlisle a raison le temps est magnifique dehors, mais à cause de ma « putain » de maladie, je ne peux pas profiter.

J'essaie de maîtriser mon corps, mais rien à faire, il a décidé autrement. Je tremble de plus en plus et je ferme les yeux. J'aimerai tellement que tout ça cesse, je suis fatigué.

_Eh Edward, reste avec moi ! _

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour me concentrer sur le visage de mon vampire.

Une ride barre son front soucieux. Je voudrais tant effacer cette inquiétude du bout de mes doigts mais trop faible, je n'arrive même pas à lever ma main.

Il m'examine en douceur, mes tremblements s'estompent au fur à mesure et je me sens complètement épuiser d'un coup. Un peu comme si on m'avait vidé de toute ma substance. Pourtant j'ai envie de le remercier d'être toujours là pour moi, de prendre soins de moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent mais aucun son m'en sort.

_Chut, repose-toi, me dit Carlisle en passant sa main sur mon front._

Je sens une aiguille dans mon bras, j'ouvre les yeux de surprise mais je laisse partir.

* * *

.

.

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je vérifie son pouls, il redevient normal, il a fait une grosse de poussée de fièvre après avoir vomir. Son corps a plus en plus mal de résister contre les méfaits de sa maladie. Bon sang ! Elle progresse plus vite que prévu.

Je le laisse se reposer pour aller nettoyer et ranger la cuisine. J'ai besoin de m'occuper sinon, je vais devenir fou. Mon esprit carbure à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution. Mais comme toujours une seule conclusion s'impose à moi : sa « future » transformation.

Je fais au plus vite la cuisine pour aller le rejoindre et m'installer à côté de lui. Edward doit sentir ma présence, il vient directement se coller à moi, je passe ma main sur son front bouillant, il gémit, suite à la fraîcheur.

* * *

.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Je me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder dehors à voir il fait encore jour.

Je ressers mon corps contre celui de Carlisle et il fait de même.

_**Hey, ça y est la marmotte est réveillée ? Me demande mon vampire avec un petit sourire doux**_

_Mumm._

_**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

Et voilà Carlisle en mode médecin !

_Mieux !_

Je me laisse retomber le dos contre le matelas en soupirant.

_J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

_**Deux heures environ !**_

_Ok !_

Incroyable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi deux jours.

_**Veux-tu un bain pour te détendre ?**_

_Non, je préférerai une bonne douche._

_**Mais avant mange un peu, s'il te plaît. **_

Je grogne, je me redresse pour essayer d'avaler une sorte de bouillie et je m'aperçois que je suis affamé. Je mange le tout en vitesse « Grand V ».

Je m'étire tout en me levant, avant d'aller à la salle, et comme pour faire attendre ou pour remercier mon docteur « Mamourpersonnelmaisenmieux » je fais un petit bisou à la commissure des lèvres de mon petit vampire.

Je me déshabille et je glisse sous la douche où l'eau chaude me fait le plus grand bien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sors enfin et je me prépare au plus vite pour rejoindre Carlisle.

* * *

Et voilà la suite... **Merci** à tous **mes lecteurs** d'être toujours présents à chaque chapitre !

**Kali**


	19. S'aimer

**L'amour chez les vampires**

* * *

**19 - S'aimer**

**.**

**.**

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Edward me rejoint sur la terrasse. La légère brise qui fait bouger la cime des arbres m'apporte son odeur. Un doux mélange d'agrume et de cannelle. J'inspire lentement comme si je cherchais à m'imprégner de ce parfum encore et encore car j'avoue, j'adore son odeur après sa douche.

_**Tu as raison, il fait beau et chaud aujourd'hui, me dit-il en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.**_

_Oui ! Te sens-tu prêt pour aller te balader ? _

À peine ma question posée que je fronce les sourcils, je ne veux rien brusquer. Je dois garder en tête que mon ange est encore un peu faible.

Mais comme pour dissiper mes craintes, Edward passe une main douce dans mes cheveux et m'encourage d'un sourire qui aurait pu avoir le pouvoir de faire fondre mon cœur — si j'en avais un —.

_**Oui ! Pourquoi pas !**_

_Je connais un petit endroit isolé magnifique, que je voudrais te montrer, je pense que tu vas adorer, dis- je tout hésité. _

_**Ok ! Après vous ! fait-il avec une petite révérence. **_

Avec un sourire ravi, je retourne dans la maison préparer deux ou trois affaires.

_Tiens, prendre le sac à dos et grimpe, annoncé-je tout en m'abaissant pour lui faciliter la tâche._

À peine installer sur mon dos, je pars à toute vitesse. Derrière moi, Edward éclate de rire, sa joie nourrit la mienne et j'accélère, je sais qu'il adore la vitesse.

* * *

.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

_**.**_

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Carlisle ralentit doucement avant de s'arrêter à côté d'un arbre. De là, on a une vue impressionnante sur une clairière.

Il me dépose délicatement au sol avant de se retourner pour me regarder dans les yeux, mais je reste bloquer sur la beauté du site.

Je sens à peine qui me prend le sac à dos et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Il avance et je le suis en silence, toujours aussi captivé par ce paysage magnifique.

Dans la prairie quelques fleurs ont déjà éclos. Elles forment des taches de couleurs çà et là sur cette étendue de verdures. Le soleil à son zénith nous réchauffe et parfois les feuilles tendres des arbres qui se balancent au gré du vent viennent jeter des ombres sur nos yeux.

Carlisle nous arrête au milieu de cette clairière et se poste dans son dos. Ses bras puissants viennent entourer amoureusement ma taille et avec un soupir d'aise, je m'abandonne à cette étreinte.

_**Alors tu en penses quoi ? Me susurre-t-il à oreille.**_

_Magnifique, dis-je tout bas, comme si j'avais peur de briser les bruits de la nature._

_**C'est un de mes endroits préférés, j'adore me réfugier ici pour me couper du monde. **_

_Je te comprends, c'est calme et__apaisant… Dis-je en me retournant vers lui._

Dans ses yeux, je lis toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il me porte… Je me rapproche de son visage avec l'envie de l'embrasser et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je reste pétrifié dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part, mais il ne bouge pas. Malgré les tremblements qui me saisissent, je me fais téméraire et décide d'approfondir mon baiser. Je pose mes doigts hésitants sur sa nuque et sous ma main je le sens frissonner. Il me répond tout en posant ces mains sur mes hanches pour m'attirer contre lui.

Doucement, ma bouche s'ouvre pour l'accueillir et lorsque nos langues rentrent en contact, je me sens chavirer dans un océan de sensations inédites. Notre baiser d'abord doux s'enflamme et nous embrasse littéralement.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, Carlisle me repousse gentiment pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Trop enivrer par ses lèvres, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais à bout de souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sein et j'ouvre les yeux doucement pour découvrir son adorable sourire et ces yeux devenus plus sombres m'expriment tant d'affection.

Je lui rends son sourire et son regard puis lentement je ferme les yeux et penche à nouveau ma tête. Ma main toujours sur sa nuque, je l'attire avec douceur à moi. Je retourne à la découverte de sa bouche, tellement que c'est merveilleux, c'est la première fois que je me sens à ma place et en sécurité.

* * *

.

.

_**PDV CARLISLE**_

_**.**_

Je comprends maintenant ce que veut dire l'expression « Avoir des papillons dans le ventre ». À travers nos baisers, je me sens heureux comme jamais. J'ai envie de crier, sauter, courir, voler… J'ai envie de lui dire ces mots, ces mots qui ne se disent qu'à deux, ces mots doux qui n'appartiennent qu'aux amants. Je veux le toucher, le respirer pour qu'il ne soit qu'à moi. Maintenant, demain, toujours… mais je dois faire attention au monstre et y aller en douceur.

Edward me bascule dans l'herbe et je me laisse aller mais je l'attire avec moi tout en faisant attention qu'il ne fasse pas mal. Il tombe dans mes bras, mais il se dresse et s'installe à califourchon sur mon bassin. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas.

Les mains derrière ma tête, je regarde mon ange, il semble hésiter. Alors, je ferme les yeux pour le mettre en confiance et savoure cet instant, je suis à lui.

Je sens Edward bouger doucement d'avant en arrière tandis que ces mains effleurent mon visage et retracent les contours de mes yeux, de mon nez et ma bouche.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne sens plus rien, j'ouvre les yeux et je découvre sa tête juste à quelques centimètres de la mienne. J'en profite pour passer une main dans sa nuque et l'embrasser.

Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau et je me sens repartir dans un monde où rien d'autre n'hésite ou rien d'autre n'a d'importance si ce n'est son corps chaud contre le mien, sa bouche délicieuse que je dévore avec bonheur.

Je sens Edward rajuster sa position en s'allongeant sur moi mais sous une impulsion j'inverse notre position.

J'interromps notre baiser pour lui laisser respirer et je continue mon exploration dans son cou. Je dépose sur sa peau frémissante des myriades de baisers. Je sens son rythme cardiaque augmente ainsi que son désir.

Mes mains partent à la découverte de son corps. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter dès qu'Edward plonge ces doigts chauds sous ma chemise, j'ai tellement envie de lui que mon monstre commence à prendre le dessus. Je le contrôle du mieux que je peux mais je sens que lui aussi veut Edward pour lui. Lui aussi veut sa part de paradis.

Nous nous embrassons comme des assoiffés. De la bouche de mon ange sortent les plus beaux sons. Ses gémissements de plaisir me transcendent. Et j'ai l'impression que la terre pouvait bien trembler, et les cieux s'effondrer, rien de tout ça ne parviendrait à m'arrêter.

Nos mains avides se caressent mutuellement. Les vêtements disparaissent au fur et à mesure, mais je prends conscience de la vitesse de mes actes.

Je m'enflamme, je vais trop vite, je dois lui laisser le temps… d'un coup, je me fige, je sens la panique chez mon ange, j'ouvre les yeux, pour voir son regard surpris.

_Désolé, mais je pense… _

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Edward se redresse tout en embrassant et je sens son désir dur et palpitant contre le mien. À l'intérieur mon monstre hurle de plaisir. Mais je le réprime.

Je me laisse faire, mon petit humain inverse nos places, et il commence à bouger son bassin contre le mien. Je suis en feu.

Je ne me contrôle plus, j'enlève les derniers remparts de vêtements en les déchirant pour mieux sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

Edward s'arrête pour me regarder en me souriant, je continue à bouger mes hanches contre lui et je grogne.

J'en peux plus, je plaque mon amour contre l'herbe, et je commence à l'embrasser partout, dans le cou.

_J'ai tellement envie de toi, mon ange, si tu m'arrêtes pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler, susurré-je doucement dans son oreille._

Je continue mes baisers sur son torse en mordillant un de ces tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il gémit en agrippant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je me redresse pour le regarder, il a les yeux mi-clos, lourds de désir.

_**Continue, s'il te plaît… Me dit-il en gémissant de frustration. **_

Heureux, je recommence à lécher sa peau tout en caressant son corps. Je descends de plus en plus bas, et je l'entends grogner de plaisir. J'effleure son membre de ma langue et cajole ses bourses de mes doigts.

Edward se cambre et écarte ces jambes pour me laisser l'accès à son antre. J'en profite pour mieux glisser ma main. Mes doigts trouvent le chemin de son intimité. Mes gestes sont doux, je fais bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. C'est vraiment la dernière chose que je voudrai. Je regarde son visage à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur mais sa bouche gourmande reste ouverte dans un hoquet muet, ses yeux se révulsent de plaisir, sa peau est rougie de désir, il est si beau. Rassurer, je continue mon avancée.

_**Oh putain ! S'exclame-t-il en gémissant longuement.**_

Je savoure cet instant, tout en l'admirant, il est magnifique et complètement en confiance. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « qu'il est à moi, à moi seul ».

J'en peux plus d'attendre, je m'ajuste pour le pénétrer, tout en observant son visage. Mais Edward se redresse dans un sursaut et me repousse. Mon être entier grogne de frustration.

_**Non, attends ! On ne peut pas… je suis… je… se met-il à bafouillé, perdu. **_

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire sans qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Pour le rassurer je t'embrasse tendrement.

_Les Vampires ne craignent aucune maladie humaine mon amour. Il n'y a donc aucun risque._

Il me regarde encore, l'air inquiet mais je me penche et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sais qu'elles ont le pouvoir de tout lui faire oublier et je veux qu'il oublie tout, qu'il ne pense qu'à mon baiser fiévreux, qu'a mon corps chaud tendu de désir. Je veux qu'il ne pense qu'à nous.

Je commence à m'enfoncer petit à petit en lui et ses gémissements — mi-douleur, mi-plaisir — sonnent à mon oreille comme les plus doux des encouragements. Une larme coule sur sa joue, je me penche pour la récupérer ainsi que l'embrasser tendrement.

J'essaie de rester immobile, maîtriser le monstre en moi pour ne pas qu'il le prenne comme un sauvage. Je veux le mieux pour mon amour. Alors, je me fais violence, rejette mes bas instincts et le laisser s'habituer à ma présence.

À voir, mon petit humain est aussi tout impatient que moi, il me donne un coup de hanche et je débute un lent va et viens. Mais sa chaleur autour de moi, ses soupires, son odeur viennent me griser et je sens petit à petit mon côté vampire prend le dessus et je commence à accélérer le rythme.

Mon ange s'agrippe à ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Nos mouvements s'accordent à la perfection. Mes coups de reins deviennent plus violents plus exigeants. Je prends son membre pour le masturber à la même vitesse que mes va et viens.

Nous sommes à court d'haleine, nos bouches, nos mains se cherchent avec fièvre.

Edward m'enserre de ses jambes et je m'enfonce plus profondément en lui. Autour de moi, il se contacte et c'est brun délicieuse torture « Mon Dieu, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »

_**Carlissssllllleeee, gémit-il tout en jouissant sur nos ventres et ma main.**_

Je plonge dans son cou, je suis envoyé sur orbite. Sa jouissance me fait vibrer de la tête aux pieds et je jouis à mon tour en lui donnant un dernier coup de rein et dans mon plaisir et je le mords…

* * *

Je voudrais dire un **GRAND MERCI** à ma p'tite **Katy**, qui m'a beaucoup d'aider pour ce chapitre….

**Kali**


	20. Annonce importante !

Désolé faute alerte !

Ce n'est pas un chapitre….

Cette fiction est juste « **EN PAUSE** », pas d'inquiétude elle n'est pas abandonnée…. Suite en Septembre promis…

Merci de votre compréhension !

Bientôt et bonnes vacances….

Kali


End file.
